<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elastic Heart by easyluckyfree45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888969">Elastic Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyluckyfree45/pseuds/easyluckyfree45'>easyluckyfree45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A HAPPY ENDING WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE, Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finding their way back to each other, Five Years Later, Forgiveness, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, POV Alternating, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reconciliation, References to Depression, Smut, The Blip &amp; The Snap, Therapy, True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, all the feels, because smut, but not really because obvs our faves are going to end up together, did i tag smut already?, falling back in love? even though they were never really out of love, group therapy with captain america</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyluckyfree45/pseuds/easyluckyfree45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally happens, when Betty Cooper finally returns to this plane on Earth as a physical entity, no longer just fragments of dust, she’s blipped back to where she was, five years ago, at work in a tall high-rise office. </p>
<p>The building is completely empty and she has no idea why. Her company alone employs over 500 people so there should definitely be people there but she’s the only one standing in the desolate space. She looks around the room -- it seems to be completely abandoned. </p>
<p>She takes a hesitant step towards the glass windows. They’re completely covered in dust and she traces a single line down a few inches with her index finger. Layers and layers of dust meet her touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Set in the Avengers Universe</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 - Love Triangle</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Brief Sabrina Spellman/Jughead Jones, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We’re in the endgame now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame Avengers Endgame for this. This is just a love story and the trials and tribulations that come with it. </p>
<p>This prompt was really hard for me because I kind of hate seeing our two favorites with other people but it’s brief, I promise. They will have their happy ending. </p>
<p>As always, thank you thank you my dearest Jana (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks">latenightcoffeetalks</a>) for beta-ing and being the best sounding board and cheerleader.</p>
<p>Thank you to Lisa (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars">moons2stars</a>) for the beautiful moodboard!!!</p>
<p>Prompt: Love Triangle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Somehow, I knew someday</em><br/>
<em>This would hurt 'cause I could never let you go</em><br/>
<em>Do you not dream of me?</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I have visions in my sleep</em><br/>
<em>I can never find my peace now</em><br/>
<em>Do you wake up alone?</em><br/>
<em>Feel an aching in your bones</em><br/>
<em>Or are you happy without me now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Crazier Things" by Chelsea Cutler feat. Noah Kahan</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>We’re in the endgame now -- Dr. Strange</strong>
</p>
<p>When it finally happens, when Betty Cooper finally returns to this plane on Earth as a physical entity, no longer just fragments of dust, she’s blipped back to where she was, five years ago, at work in a tall high-rise office.</p>
<p>The building is completely empty and she has no idea why. Her company alone employs over 500 people so there should definitely be people there but she’s the only one standing in the desolate space. She looks around the room -- it seems to be completely abandoned.</p>
<p>She takes a hesitant step towards the glass windows. They’re completely covered in dust and she traces a single line down a few inches with her index finger. Layers and layers of dust meet her touch.</p>
<p>Her purse is gone and so is her phone. They were sitting on what used to be her desk but all of that is not here. Her desk is gone, the conference table is gone, the receptionist’s welcome desk is gone -- all of it, completely vanished.</p>
<p>The panic is starting to build within her body and she forces herself to take in a deep breath to calm down. She can’t panic. This is not the time for that.</p>
<p>She needs to get out of here.</p>
<p>000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>The elevator doesn’t work.</p>
<p>So, she practically runs down ten flights of stairs, eternally thankful that her company wasn’t on the 50th or 60th floor because that would’ve been an innumerable amount of stairs. All the doors are disabled and unlocked so she flits out of the stairwell with ease and into the harsh light of day.</p>
<p>There's trash littered all over the place in the alleyway and it looks completely abandoned. As she takes a few cautious steps further onto the larger avenue, she thinks she's in the middle of a post-apocalyptic nightmare. This is not the city she remembers. Everything looks decayed and rotting. There's barely any life here.</p>
<p>She has no idea what time it is. She has no idea what year it is or what is happening. She is a rational person but the hysteria is getting harder and harder to avoid. She doesn’t let herself give into it quite yet.</p>
<p>She doesn’t have any answers. What she knows, with brilliant certainty, is that her name is Betty Cooper. She lives in Manhattan with her long-time boyfriend and childhood love, Jughead Jones. They are in love. He was going to propose, she knew it. And then something terrible happened.</p>
<p>She still has no idea what <em>it</em> is but as she walks down the waste-filled and damaged streets, she knows something is very, very wrong.</p>
<p>00000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>It takes over an hour to walk from where her office is located in Midtown Manhattan all the way down to the Lower East Side. The subway isn’t running which is the strangest thing. Of all things that have happened in the short amount of time that she’s been awake today, this is what terrifies her the most.</p>
<p>There has to be something tragically wrong if even the subway has stopped.</p>
<p>There are people out on the street like her, dazed and confused as to what’s happening. She tries to approach a few friendlier looking folks but it’s a mistake. They start to cry, lost in a discombobulated mess. No one seems to understand what’s happening right now.</p>
<p>So, she continues walking, wrapping her arms around herself. It’s chilly out and it’s very perplexing. It’s supposed to be May. It doesn’t get this cold in May.</p>
<p>She loses count of how many blocks she’s walked. When she finally rounds the corner and steps onto the sidewalk of her small side street, she’s so happy to finally be somewhere familiar.</p>
<p>It still looks the same. Her street hasn’t changed. At least, she can be grateful for that.</p>
<p>As she moves along it, she traces her fingertips along the familiar cast-iron gates and the texture of the tree bark. It grounds her.</p>
<p>That’s clearly something much bigger happening right now, much larger than she’ll ever truly be able to comprehend, so she needs to center herself on small things that she can understand. The feel of tree bark, rough against her skin -- this, she knows. The sound of iron when you flick something against it, a gentle clanging sound -- this, she also knows.</p>
<p>When she finally arrives at the steps to the entrance of her building, she feels the nerves start to build up within her. What if he’s not here? What if something also happened to him?</p>
<p>She knows he would return here like she is doing now. If she just waits, she knows that he’ll come back to her because he always does. Jughead is her constant like she is his. It’s always been this way.</p>
<p>The door is slightly ajar. Whoever closed the front door last didn’t shut it all the way so she’s able to sneak through without any issues. When she enters, the entire building looks so familiar. She can smell her neighbors cooking up something delicious. The scent wafts through the lobby and she’s instantly comforted by it. There are some things that never change.</p>
<p>She slowly ascends the stairs until she arrives at their apartment, 2A. She doesn’t have a key; it disappeared along with her purse so she has to knock which is a bizarre thing to have to do at your own apartment.</p>
<p>She hears shuffling behind the door and a wave of relief washes over her. He’s here. He’s still here.</p>
<p>Jughead doesn’t open the door though. A beautiful blonde a few inches shorter than her does.</p>
<p>She has platinum blonde hair styled in a medium bob. Her hair is slightly curled and pulled back by a headband. She has the palest, alabaster skin and her eyes are a deep brown, haunting and captivating. This person, an unfamiliar being, that is currently in what she thinks is hers and Jughead’s apartment, is absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>She flashes Betty a warm smile and cocks her head to the side.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” She asks, her voice light and effervescent.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m so sorry. This is my apartment-” she fumbles a bit, “or at least it definitely was. I’m looking for-”</p>
<p>The words come out disjointed and awkward. She has no idea what is happening right now and it’s all incredibly confusing. Why is this person here? Does she live here? Before she can finish her sentence, she sees him past the blonde woman, walking from their living room into the hallway.</p>
<p>“Sab, who is it?” He calls out. He hasn’t looked up yet, still fussing with something in his hands. It’s a jar. He’s trying to open it.</p>
<p>They’re making dinner, a domestic task, in the apartment that used to be hers and his. It’s not hers any longer. She flinches at this thought, as if it physically wounds her. Confusion and betrayal bubble up inside her but she squashes it all down. Maybe this woman is just a platonic roommate? Except this is a one-bedroom apartment and roommates don't work like that.</p>
<p>Betty still doesn’t know what’s happening yet and she desperately needs some answers. Jughead can give that to her. She shouldn't just turn and bolt in the opposite direction like she wants to.</p>
<p>When he finally does look up, he drops the jar and it smashes to the floor, glass and its contents spilling everywhere. He doesn’t care. He just walks over all of it, practically running towards the door and accidentally shoving Sabrina out of the way.</p>
<p>“Betty,” he breathes out.</p>
<p>“Betty?” Sabrina asks from the side, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>Betty nods. It’s the only thing that she’s capable of doing right now as she collapses into his arms.</p>
<p>“Jug,” she whispers against him.</p>
<p>000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>Betty’s sitting on the couch in the apartment that used to be hers, like a guest -- like she didn’t used to live here and she didn’t buy said couch. Sabrina hands her a steaming ceramic mug that curiously looks like she may have handmade it herself; the hot liquid is bitter and it tastes strangely herbal. It’s unappetizing.</p>
<p>Betty sets it down on a coaster on the coffee table, giving Sabrina a polite smile. “This is great, thanks.”</p>
<p>Jughead watches her with an amused expression like he knows exactly what she’s thinking and Betty adamantly ignores it. Sabrina shuffles off into the bedroom, clearly feeling uncomfortable and wanting to give them some space so they can talk.</p>
<p>Betty breaks the steady gaze and looks away. He’s quiet for a few moments and she thinks about the reasons why. Perhaps, this is just as difficult for him. The silence only makes this more uncomfortable. When he finally does speak, his voice is shaky.</p>
<p>She had disappeared on May 5, 2018, along with half of all life on Earth. At first, no one knew what had happened and everything was thrown into a state of chaos. Everyone stupidly held onto hope thinking that the Avengers would fix it and save the world like they always did. But the days melted into weeks that dragged into months and then years; it became painfully clear that this wasn’t something that could be remedied with force.</p>
<p>Jughead refused to believe it at first that Betty was truly snapped away. He wanted so desperately to believe that it was a lie and that he would be able to find her somehow. But then he saw the video that her co-worker had recorded of the whole incident and there, in the far left corner, was Betty -- her entire body dissipating into a wisp without any trace remaining.</p>
<p>“I needed concrete evidence to believe it,” he says quietly, his hands clasped in front of him. “I think I rewatched that footage at least a hundred times. I just couldn’t process it.”</p>
<p>Betty doesn’t know what to say to this. She can’t even begin to comprehend the correct response.</p>
<p>He tells her what date it is today. It’s October 3, 2023. She's lost five entire years. How can she ever return to normalcy after that?</p>
<p>“What do you remember?” Jughead asks.</p>
<p>“Honestly, not a whole lot. The last thing I recall is that I was about to walk into Nicole’s office to check in with her before our department meeting and then nothing. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in an abandoned building that used to be where I work.”</p>
<p>“Nothing?” He questions.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she reaffirms.</p>
<p>He doesn’t seem to believe her.</p>
<p>She knows what she wants to ask but the words die on her tongue. She can’t push them out her mouth as much as she wants to. <em>Who is she? Do you love her? When did you fall out of love with me and in love with her? Why didn’t you wait? Why was it so easy for you to let go of me? Did you miss me?</em></p>
<p>Betty doesn’t ask any of these things. She simply collapses against the couch with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I should go.”</p>
<p>“Stay,” he says immediately. “It’s getting late. You should stay.”</p>
<p>He wants her to stay, like she's a guest, an outsider, an intruder. It feels all sorts of wrong and she can’t possibly bear it. He asks too much of her. How could she possibly stay and likely sleep on the couch while he and Sabrina retreat to the bedroom that is no longer hers to have?</p>
<p>He can’t really want that for her. That would just be too cruel.</p>
<p>This is all so convoluted and she needs time to process and evaluate her emotions and everything she’s learned in the last few hours. The main thing that she should be focusing on is the five years of her life that's now missing and gone because of Thanos. But all that she can actually fixate on is that he has moved on but she hasn’t had a chance to. This is all fresh for her. The wounds and the pain are brand new, still pulsing from the execution of their relationship.</p>
<p>Jughead is the only person that she’s ever fallen in love with. How is she supposed to turn off those feelings now that he is no longer hers?</p>
<p>She needs to get away from him.</p>
<p>“Can I borrow your phone?” She asks.</p>
<p>Jughead raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah, of course.” He hands her his cell phone.</p>
<p>Betty tries not to react to the background picture of him and Sabrina smiling happily whilst embracing one another. The image is so vividly burned into her brain; her right eye twitches for the briefest of moments. Before he can say anything, she inputs the only number she can think of into the phone and dials.</p>
<p>000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>When Betty arrives at the apartment building, Veronica runs at her and pulls her into a hug with such force that Betty had to take a moment to regain her breath.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Veronica manages to squeeze out between her tears and gulping gasps of air. “I’ve missed you so much, B. I was a wreck without you.”</p>
<p>Betty pulls back from the hug but doesn’t let go. “I’m sorry I left you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that. You didn’t leave. This is all space aliens and magical stones with infinite power. None of it makes any sense. I’ve stopped trying to understand it. I’m just happy you’re back now.”</p>
<p>Veronica leads her into her and Reggie’s apartment and before Betty can step even three feet into the space, she’s enveloped in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I missed you, Coop,” Reggie tells her. His strong arms feel so comforting and Betty is so thankful that this is still so familiar.</p>
<p>Veronica and Reggie's guest bedroom is somewhere that Betty’s slept in many nights in the past. Betty flops onto the king-sized bed, body bouncing a few times on it before she leans back and lets out a happy sigh.</p>
<p>“This bed is still the most comfortable thing I’ve laid on,” she declares.</p>
<p>Veronica throws herself onto the mattress right next to her and they collide a bit and both giggle from it. “You know I only provide the best for my dearest friend.”</p>
<p>Betty traces her fingertips along the fabric, following the pattern of the seams. “What happened with you guys?”</p>
<p>Veronica and Reggie were really lucky. Neither of them were snapped. Hiram and Hermione also survived unscathed but Reggie’s mom disappeared. They spent months trying to console his father, hoping and praying that she would return.</p>
<p>“When we got the call from his mom a few hours ago, the first person I thought of was you. I hoped that if she could find her way back, you would too,” Veronica says, blinking back tears.</p>
<p>Betty rolls over on her side and cuddles close to her. “I’m so happy you guys were okay.”</p>
<p>She starts to recall to Veronica everything that happened since she rematerialized earlier today. Veronica listens with rapt attention, her hand on Betty’s the entire time. When she gets to the part about visiting her old apartment and Jughead, Betty pauses, unable to say the rest.</p>
<p>“Was she there?” Veronica asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. She answered the door actually,” Betty replies. After a few awkward beats, she tries her best to act nonchalant. “She seems nice.”</p>
<p>“She is,” Veronica returns simply. Her brown eyes are wrinkled at the corners with concern. “It took him years to finally accept that you were really gone. I guess you weren’t actually.” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “He truly mourned your loss though, Betty, and I don’t think he ever forgot you. He’s not capable of it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really want to hear this, V.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame him,” Betty says quietly. “I’m glad that he didn’t spiral. I’m happy that he moved on but-”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t know what to do now that I’m back. I haven’t moved on. I haven’t had the chance to,” she says, her voice so soft that it’s practically a whisper. “I can’t hate him for it. I don’t really understand everything that I’m feeling right now. All I’ve ever wanted for Jughead is for him to be happy, truly happy. If he is now, without me, then maybe that’s something that I will just need to come to accept.”</p>
<p>“You’re very wise for someone that’s been dead for five years,” Veronica comments wryly.</p>
<p>“Was I dead though? I don’t really know what I was. I can’t remember any of it. Just blackness and a void.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like death to me.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Betty shrugs. She looks out the window at the night sky, watching the grey clouds swirl into the darkness. “Can I stay with you guys?”</p>
<p>“Do you even have to ask? Of course, you can. I don’t know if I can even let you out of my sight for the next few days. I don’t want you to disappear again.”</p>
<p>Betty smiles at that. “I’m not going anywhere, V.”</p>
<p>It’s the truth. Nothing could tear her away from this reality again.</p>
<p>000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>They call it the Snap and the Blip.</p>
<p>The Snap occurred five years ago when Thanos collected all six Infinity stones, activated the Infinity Gauntlet, and snapped away half of all civilization across all the universes. The Blip happened three days ago when the Hulk successfully resurrected all the victims of the Snap.</p>
<p>Betty Cooper is officially back and it seems that she’s been given the opportunity to resume her life once again except she can’t. Nothing is the same.</p>
<p>The first few days back, all she can do is read. She reads everything she can find from the past 5 years, from articles officially published in news outlets to things that people have posted online. Voracious for knowledge, she doesn’t sleep much. Instead, she lies in bed, the soft glow of Veronica’s tablet washing over her, furiously reading. It’s like the more she knows, the more she can shield herself from all the emotions she’s feeling.</p>
<p>Instead of processing them, she focuses on this. This distracts her and provides her with an odd sense of solace like the more she learns, the more it’s like she actually lived out those last five years.</p>
<p>She can almost pretend like she was there. But maybe it’s better that she wasn’t. After all, it seemed like the world was plunged into a dystopian state of depression. It all came to a standstill. People were mourning and hoping for something that wasn’t within reach.</p>
<p>They all have to move on from this. She has to move on from this. The first step is always the hardest.</p>
<p>0000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is not this simpler?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is rough and deals with the aftermath of the Snap and Jug's feelings of grief. A lot of this is drawn from personal experiences so I hope it feels real. I think it’s the saddest chapter of the bunch so we’re on the up &amp; up after this. </p><p>  <b>If angst is not your thing, skip everything until you get to the ‘present’ section and read the note below.</b></p><p>TL;DR: This chapter details what happens to Jughead during the in between and how he copes with grief and mourning. He and Veronica get closer. He faces serious depression and copes by drinking. He starts to heal around 3 years after the Snap when he starts going to group therapy hosted by Captain America and meets Sabrina there. She lost Harvey, so is also dealing with grief. This is how they bond and start dating.</p><p>Captain America’s lines below are taken straight from Endgame with some minor additions from me. Thanks Anthony and Joe Russo!</p><p>As always, thank you Jana (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks">latenightcoffeetalks</a>) for being the most amazing beta and friend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The secret that you know but don’t know how to tell</em><br/>
<em>It fucks with your honor and it teases your head</em><br/>
<em>But you know that it’s good, girl</em><br/>
<em>Cause it’s running you with red</em><br/>
<em>You said, “Ain’t this just like the present to be showing up like this”</em><br/>
<em>I said I know it well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Blood Bank” by Bon Iver</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is not this simpler? -- Loki</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year One</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The left side of the bed is Betty’s. Jughead hasn’t been able to sleep on it in weeks. He still can’t. He’s not sure he will ever be able to.</p><p>Her coffee cup is on her nightstand, lipstick stains still prominent, pink against white ceramic. It’s basically empty, the coffee all gone, except for a few drops that have dried on the bottom. He wonders, if he leaves it there, would it remain frozen in time or would the lipstick imprints fade with the passing days?</p><p>He hopes that he will never know the answer to that. When Betty is back in his arms again, he will remove it from its newfound home. But for now, in this brief interim, he will leave it there, a permanent fixture in his line of vision when he wakes up in the morning and when he closes his eyes at night, the first and last thing he sees. She will always be the first and last thing that he thinks about.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Most days, Jughead feels like he’s losing his mind. Everything in his life is fragmented and it’s as if he’s lost, floating into the abyss, unable to make it back to shore where he is safe and he is loved. He’s been in love with Betty since he was 6. She’s the only love that he’s ever known and now, she’s gone.</p><p>No, she’s not gone. She can’t be. He refuses to accept that.</p><p>He spends the first two weeks, frantic, constantly outside next to her workplace, searching for her. Veronica and Reggie join him on a few occasions, he thinks mostly out of concern. They believe he’s volatile, acting rashly, following the whims of his emotions and not logic. He knows that his grasp on reality is not the firmest at the moment but he would never do that. Especially since he still has to find Betty.</p><p>He has a mission. Find Betty. Make sure she’s safe.</p><p>The guilt is overwhelming at the idea that she is the one that falls victim to the Snap and not him. Betty had contemplated moving away from Manhattan after the catastrophic destruction that 2012 and Loki brought upon the city. But he insisted that they should stay because the Avengers defeated the Chitauri and Loki was facing trial and would likely be imprisoned forever on Asgard. They would be fine.</p><p>He foolishly trusted in the Avengers. He was so wrong.</p><p>He blames himself because maybe, if they had moved, and gone back to Riverdale, she would still be here. She wouldn’t be lost to him. That rationale doesn’t make sense but in his cloudy mind, it is the only delusion he can fathom right now.</p><p>It’s his fault they didn’t move. So he needs to save her and bring her back. But how can he save her? He is not an Avenger. He’s not a playboy tech genius billionaire, a super soldier, a hulk, a mercenary, or a product of scientific experiment. He <em>can’t</em> save her.</p><p>It’s not in his capabilities and as always, he hates himself more for it. If he actually deserved her, he would be able to save her. If he were a better man, boyfriend, lover, she would be here.</p><p>He drowns himself in these thoughts, only pulled out of them by the occasional visit from Veronica. She comes over to his apartment every few days to ensure that he’s eaten, always bringing him a home cooked meal and typically forcing him into the shower. She listens to him during the few times he needs someone to talk to and sits next to him in a comforting silence.</p><p>They mourn together. It is the strangest bonding experience.</p><p>Her visits are usually quiet and they move in a familiar pattern. She arrives, heats up a meal while he showers, and then they sit on the couch. She tells him anything new she’s learned.</p><p>He is always desperate for any information. Jughead barely understands what’s happening. Betty was the one that always kept up with the latest news about the Avengers, not him. Veronica is patient with him and explains as much as she knows. He has never been more thankful for Hiram Lodge’s connections like he has been during this time. Because Hiram is good friends with Tony Stark, maybe they have a rich person club or something, he has privileged information that he’s passed onto Veronica who has in turn, told Jughead.</p><p>None of it is happy news. The Avengers failed.</p><p>Tony Stark fought Thanos firsthand on a distant planet, somewhere called Titan, and lost. Dr. Strange gave up the time stone. It meant that when Thanos teleported to Earth, he was able to defeat the rest of the team easily. Then Thanos killed Vision and took the mind stone. And then that was it, he had all six.</p><p>A few days later, Thanos destroyed the stones meaning that they couldn’t fix this. Thor kills him but what is the point in that when it comes too late? They are trapped in this new reality. There’s no going back.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>It’s been eight weeks since the Snap. He doesn’t call it depression even though he knows it is. A haze has fallen over his entire life and most days, it’s difficult to move or function.</p><p>Betty’s co-worker, Amanda, sends him the video, almost at random, like she just remembered she still had the video on her phone two months later. It’s accompanied by a simple text message: I’m sorry. When he absentmindedly clicks on it, opening it up, his phone almost crashes to the ground because he’s so shocked that it’s footage of Betty dying, being murdered by Thanos. He can’t stop watching it. After the tenth time, he’s memorized every frame of it. He downloads the video onto his laptop and figures out a way to zoom in. The point in the video that he stops is right before she’s about to be snapped.</p><p>The look on her face is one that will haunt him for the rest of his days. She’s thoughtful like she’s considering something really seriously. Her face holds no trace of worry or fear. She’s just living out her normal day, completely oblivious to what happens next. She has no idea that in the next instant, she would evaporate into thin air, leaving behind no trace that she was ever here, on this Earth, at all.</p><p>Except he knows. She has left such an imprint on his heart that he thinks the entirety of it belongs to her now. She has marked every inch of it. His heart is as much hers, as it is his.</p><p>Jughead texts Veronica that day, something he’s done perhaps only once or twice in the past. Betty is usually the conduit for communication within their social group. Veronica rushes over and when she arrives, he shows her the footage.</p><p>She cries. He cries with her.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>It’s Betty’s birthday today.</p><p>He has a calendar reminder set up for it: Betty’s birthday!!!, All day.</p><p>It’s stupid because he’s been celebrating her birthday since he was 6. It’s been nearly two decades of birthday celebrations with Betty Cooper. He would never forget this date.</p><p>He goes to the grocery store and loads up on ingredients. When he passes the alcohol section, he pauses for a moment before he places a fifth of whiskey into the cart. He doesn’t usually approve of gratuitous drinking, especially given his father’s history with alcohol, but today is an occasion that calls for it. Later that night, after he’s finished cooking her favorite meal, leek and pancetta linguine, he sets two places at the coffee table they usually eat at because their apartment is too small for a dining table. He pours a generous portion of whiskey into a glass, an all too familiar thing that he does nowadays, and sits down, lifting the tumbler up into the air.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, my love. I miss you everyday.”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year Two</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The nights where he dreams are the worst.</p><p>He’s not sure if they’re dreams or memories. Perhaps in actuality, they are nightmares.</p><p>It’s always an iteration of the same scene. He wakes up in bed alone, firmly on his side, never able to sprawl to the other portion of the bed. The sound of someone, her, humming from the kitchen wakes him up fully and he’s bolting out of bed, trying to get to the next room. It’s all so familiar -- the sounds of spoons clacking against mixing bowls and the smell of pancakes cooking and her lavender shampoo. It’s the purest vision, what he sees in his mind, but then the room starts to darken and no matter how much he runs towards the door, he can never reach it to actually open it. The distance between his outreached arm and the doorknob grows further and further. The edges of his eyesight start to become fuzzy and then, the truth hits.</p><p>It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.</p><p>He wakes up, after what seems like the millionth time he’s had this dream slash nightmare, body pulsing with sweat and anxiety. It’s still dark out and when he looks over at the alarm clock he sees 5:00 AM in bright red numbers shining back at him.</p><p>He got 3 hours of sleep tonight. That’s an improvement over most nights. He knows that he won’t be able to get any more rest so he starts to get out of the bed, not even bothering to straighten the sheets. What’s the point? He can never go back to sleep after that particularly painful dream so he’s stopped trying.</p><p>He gets up and starts his day with a drink; it’s the only thing that helps, numbing his senses. It’s barely 5:00 AM and he’s taking a shot of whiskey. He thinks Betty would be ashamed if she could see him now but he swallows it, along with the bitter alcohol, barely blinking at the burn. It’s still hard to avoid the absolute truth: that today just like all the rest of the days for the last two years -- so fucking pointless.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Jughead breaks down, worse than he has in a long time, because of a piece of mail.</p><p>It’s because he wasn’t expecting it. He has gotten really good at shielding himself from things that he knows will be a constant reminder of Betty: her profile popping up when he opens up Netflix or a promotional advertisement addressed to her.</p><p>A letter, a survey is what does him in. He sits down on his couch, his grip tightening on the sheet of paper, crumpling it. His face feels wet. He must be crying but he’s not sure when he started. Maybe he just never stopped.</p><p>Veronica arrives within 30 minutes of receiving his text and comes barrelling into the apartment, Reggie following close behind her.</p><p>“You didn’t have to bring Reggie too,” Jughead mumbles.</p><p>“I was worried! I didn’t know-”</p><p>“Ronnie, don’t you think if I was suicidal I would’ve done it already?” Jughead asks harshly.</p><p>Veronica flinches at this and she sits down next to him. Reggie moves into the kitchen, searching the cabinets for some glasses, and also giving the two some privacy and space.</p><p>“I don’t know, Jug. I don’t know how any of this works,” she says honestly, leaning back into the cushions. "It's not like the Avengers published an instructional video on how to get over this type of trauma."</p><p>He snorts at this. “I wouldn’t have survived the last two years without you, you know that right?” He says earnestly, looking over at her.</p><p>She gives him a small smile and squeezes his knee. “I know. I feel the same. I never thought I’d say that about you, Holden Caulfield, especially given your penchant for the macabre.”</p><p>He lets out a light laugh, a genuine and real one. The rumbling feels strange against his chest, an action he hasn’t done in the recent past, and it feels so good. It’s refreshing.</p><p>“So, what is it?” She asks cautiously.</p><p>He hands her the rumpled piece of paper and she reads it with wide eyes.</p><p>“It’s a census,” she says softly. “God, this is so abrasive. Is this really the time to be sending out a census?”</p><p>“Isn’t it the perfect time to send out a census?” He replies. “After all, they need to know who’s gone and who’s still here.”</p><p>“I’ll fill it out,” she murmurs, retrieving a ballpoint pen from her purse.</p><p>“It’s official then. According to government records, Betty Cooper is officially dead.”</p><p>“I-” She goes to correct him but then stops herself. There’s no point in attempting to placate him with platitudes. Instead, she decides to try for honesty. “I miss her so much.”</p><p>“I do too,” he responds instantly.</p><p>Reggie sets the glasses of water down on the coffee table and then sits on a chair. “I miss her cookies,” he says.</p><p>Veronica snorts at this. “I’ve tried replicating her recipe exactly but she’s hiding a secret ingredient because they did not turn out the same as hers.”</p><p>“She uses french butter,” Jughead reveals. “She gets it-” he stops himself, correcting his words, “she used to get it from this cute little shop a few blocks away. They would have it specially imported.”</p><p>“Wow,” Reggie exclaims. “I never would’ve guessed that. Ronnie, we don’t use fancy French butter?”</p><p>“Not for baking!”</p><p>This makes them all laugh and it feels so good to be talking about her, remembering her, and laughing about the good memories. A part of him thought it would’ve been easier to just go cold turkey and try to forget about her entirely, thinking it would be more painful that way but it’s wrong. He was wrong.</p><p>This is better. This is so much better.</p><p>He should’ve known that she had become a part of him that he could never repress. It’s easier this way. The room feels lighter. His entire being feels lighter.</p><p>They switch off back and forth, recalling happy memories centered around the love of Jughead’s life. The haze that seems to have permanently settled in his line of vision starts to dissipate with each story and for the first time in a really long time, his laughs and smiles are genuine.</p><p>Reggie tells a story about the time that Betty convinced him to try to make deep fried butter for the annual Riverdale Fair and he somehow was convinced by her that it was a good idea. The pot he used blew up and they were all very lucky that no one got hurt. The look of surprise on Reggie’s face and Betty snorting with laughter by his side is something they’ll all remember forever.</p><p>It’s bittersweet, thinking about her at all but this is how he should remember her. When he thinks about Betty Cooper, the eternal guiding light that brightened up even his darkest days, he should feel content and warmth, not this desolate emptiness that he’s been experiencing for the last few years. That tarnishes her memory. He was happy when he was with her, past tense. He needs to be happy now, when he thinks of her, present tense.</p><p>For her, he’ll always try. For her, he will always strive to be better.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year Three</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Only Veronica Lodge could pull something like this off.</p><p>When Jughead first mentions to her that he’s thinking of attending one of the group therapy sessions that he’s heard so much about -- “<em>Just because you weren’t snapped doesn’t mean you aren’t a victim. Come join us for group grief counseling.</em>” -- she introduces him to a particularly special group.</p><p>She didn’t warn him of it. She just told him that the person hosting the sessions has decades of experience. It seemed convincing enough for him. After all, this person must be an expert.</p><p>This person is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America.</p><p>Jughead can’t help but be a little starstruck when he first walks into the room. He assumes that he must be the only new person there this week because everyone is casually sitting in the seats, coffees and donuts in hand, chatting as if they weren’t in the same room as the super soldier that saved the earth countless numbers of times and is also the leader of the Avengers, even if they are currently disbanded.</p><p>Jughead grabs a coffee from the table and has it black, like his soul, of course. He avoids a pleasant smile from the blonde across from the snack area. He slides into an empty chair, hesitation and uncertainty building up within him. Maybe this is a mistake.</p><p>Then Captain America starts speaking and he stops thinking and just listens. Cap has an uncanny ability to pull everyone’s attention in to direct and focus on him entirely. He’s a great speaker and suddenly, Jughead realizes why he’s the head Avenger.</p><p>People start to take turns talking about their weeks. Jughead tries his best to listen but he’s easily distracted, his attention falling elsewhere on the dumbest things: the ways the fluorescent lights above him buzz and the squeak of the tile floors when someone moves in their plastic chair. He’s drawn back to the present when a young blonde woman, the same one that smiled at him earlier, starts to speak.</p><p>“Hi all, it’s so good to be here with everyone. I’m Sabrina. I feel a lot better this week,” she says with a small smile. It’s one of those bright ones and he can tell that her normal smiles are probably brilliant and dazzling. “I try not to focus that much on the days that have passed since Harvey’s been gone. I finally packed all his clothes away in a box so now I have way more space in my closet. I don’t even know what to do with that. Closet space in this city is unheard of.”</p><p>She trails off, her smile fading just a bit, and Captain America immediately jumps in.</p><p>“That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps we gotta take,” he says. He turns to Jughead next and gives him a brief nod.</p><p>A rush of nervousness floods Jughead’s senses because Captain America just nodded at him, so casually, and it’s thrilling. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. This is embarrassing for a multitude of reasons. Is he really doing this in front of Captain America? He clears his throat loudly and shifts in his seat.</p><p>“Hi everyone. This is my first time here. I’m Jughead. I don’t really know how this works or what I’m supposed to say so I guess I should just jump right into the deep end. My love and heart, Betty, was snapped away three years ago. I should’ve done this sooner, I think, but I just couldn’t. It took me so long to finally accept that she’s gone but I still hate talking about it. It feels wrong to talk about her like she’s dead and gone but I guess that’s what happened, right? She was murdered by mass genocide by a tyrant and lunatic. I still miss her so goddamn much and I hate that it was her. It should’ve been me.” Jughead sighs and looks down, clasping his hands together. “I think that’s enough of my emotional turmoil for one day, Cap.”</p><p>“Call me Steve, Jughead,” he replies gently. “There’s no rhyme or reason to what Thanos did. You’re absolutely right. He murdered trillions. We can’t go back from that. We can only move forward. To try and become whole again, try and find purpose. I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You gotta move on. Gotta to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we got to do something with it. Otherwise,” he pauses, “Thanos should have killed all of us.”</p><p>Jughead’s not suicidal. At least, he doesn’t think he is.</p><p>In any other context, he wouldn’t think this, but in this circumstance, with Betty being the one that got snapped and not him, he wishes that he could’ve taken her place or just got snapped along with her. It would be easier that way. At least, that way, he would be with her. It’s a dark thought and is so jarring and foreign to him that he pulls back from it.</p><p>He can’t think like that, not anymore. He needs to do better, for her. Captain America -- <em>Steve</em> -- is right. He needs to keep living and stop merely existing.</p><p>Betty would want that for him. Even in death, he never wants to disappoint her.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sabrina is so different.</p><p>On the surface, there are some similarities to Betty. They are both blonde. They are both beautiful. They are both kind and annoyingly stubborn. That’s the extent of it.</p><p>Sabrina’s personality is wildly eccentric and she’s so vivacious. Today marks his ninth week of group therapy and Sabrina has been relentless in her pursuit of trying to get to know Jughead. He tries to avoid her most sessions and sits opposite from her in the circle. But, that also doesn’t really work because then their gazes meet and he finds that it’s getting harder to look away.</p><p>He wants to resist. He doesn’t want to look at her, not in that way, because he knows that he will never be able to fully love someone with his whole heart, not in the same way that he loved -- loves -- Betty.</p><p>When she asks him out for coffee one mid-afternoon, after a session ends, he starts to decline but she stops him.</p><p>“It’s just coffee, Jughead. I’m not asking for anything beyond that. You look like you need someone to talk to that gets it, really gets it. I’ve lost someone too.”</p><p>He pauses for a moment, mouth open in mid-rejection, but then he considers it. She’s not wrong. There’s really no one in his life that he can talk to about this that truly understands. FP and Jellybean are gone. So are Sweet Pea and Toni. His family is gone. His best friends are gone. His one true love is gone. The only people that remain are Veronica and Reggie but they have each other. He has no one.</p><p>One coffee, he tells himself. One coffee and that’s it.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year Four</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>One coffee turns into a weekly coffee date after group therapy. Things are slowly, but surely, beginning to return back to normal; whatever normal is anymore.</p><p>A coffee shop re-opens around the corner from the recreational center and Jughead has to walk past it three times before he notices that it’s actually open, like for business. It’s almost bizarre -- the thought that something as trivial as a coffee shop is back open again. Public transportation is still down and hospitals are running with bare bones staff but coffee shops are open.</p><p>It’s like Captain America had said -- life must go on. So he must go on.</p><p>Coffee turns into dates which basically means that sometimes they go on walks together after therapy. One day, when Sabrina is feeling particularly bold, she asks him to come over to her apartment for dinner.</p><p>He says yes. She kisses him that night. Sabrina smells like rosemary which is both different and similar to Betty’s lavender scent. He remains frozen against her lips, still unable to return it. When she pulls back, she smiles at him, and squeezes his shoulder, as if understanding.</p><p>It’s wrong. It’s wrong. It’s wrong.</p><p>His heart screams this out but his brain quiets the protests.</p><p>He must go on.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Grief is a funny thing. He never wanted to believe that saying that grief brings people together. When he experiences it himself, he realizes it’s true.</p><p>Most of their dates, they talk about their previous relationships with Betty and Harvey. He feels like he knows Harvey, truly understands him, based on Sabrina’s descriptions. Jughead can tell how much that she loved him, likely still loves him.</p><p>Sabrina is a fixer. She doesn’t like to wallow. She thinks of herself as an optimist so she’s determined to make this relationship -- the one between himself and her -- work. It has to work because she wants to be happy again. This is what she keeps telling him.</p><p>He goes along with it. It’s nice to be able to talk to someone about Betty and the loss of her. It’s hard to talk to Veronica about it because she doesn’t truly understand, not in the way that Sabrina does -- so viscerally.</p><p>He talks. She listens. She talks. He listens. This pattern works well so they continue it, finding solace in one another.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Year Five</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jughead’s never been a fan of double dates. The fact that he’s on one now with Sabrina, Veronica, and Reggie makes it even worse.</p><p>When Jughead finally decides to casually mention that he’s seeing a girl named Sabrina from his group therapy, six months after the fact, Veronica proceeds to flip out with way too much excitement. She insists on a double date and though he manages to distract her and hold her off for another few weeks, it’s inevitable that this would happen. Veronica Lodge is a tenacious one.</p><p>This is how Jughead finds himself in the Lodge-Mantle penthouse in a fancy building on the Upper East Side. At first, Jughead tries to protest by saying that it would take over an hour and a half for him and Sabrina to walk there but Veronica has an easy fix, as always. Reggie picks them up and Jughead reminds himself to sit in the passenger seat instead of in the back.</p><p>Veronica makes a fancy meal -- some sort of French chicken dish with wine. She describes the process step-by-step of how she braised the chicken but Jughead stops listening because the only thing that he can focus on is how strange this feels.</p><p>They’re seated around a beautiful mahogany inlaid dining table, complete with eight chairs. The meal is served on Veronica’s fancy porcelain dishes, decorated with ornate gold leaf. This is probably the first time that Veronica’s had a chance to use it in over four years so he understands why she did.</p><p>It all just feels so surreal -- like he’s watching the scene unfold as a third-party observer. Everyone is smiling and happily chatting.</p><p>It’s getting harder and harder to figure out if it’s actually pretend or if it’s real. Maybe that’s a good thing.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Every day, Jughead wakes up with Captain’s America’s words in mind: he must go on.</p><p>Jughead and Sabrina have been dating for a year now. He asks her to move in with him.</p><p>It felt like the next logical step, especially given that her lease is up at the end of the month, and she had been dropping some not so subtle hints that she wants to leave the place that she considers hers and Harvey’s. Everything is a constant reminder of him, she had said.</p><p>Maybe he should move out of this apartment, he thinks; the one that was his and Betty’s. But he can’t bring himself to. He still remembers how long Betty had searched for this place. The housing market, at that time, was highly competitive and Betty spent weeks and weeks furiously looking for the perfect place.</p><p>When this apartment came on the market, she took an early leave from work, something she never does, to do a viewing. She was the first person to respond to the advertisement that had only been posted an hour earlier. After she saw it, she called Jughead immediately, her words barely recognizable, becoming a scrambled, excited mess.</p><p>The only thing he remembered from that conversation was her statement, “<em>This is the one, Juggie. I know it. I’m in love with this place. We have to live here!</em>”</p><p>So, of course, he agreed. He rushed from his workplace to the apartment, a quick 15-minute trip on the subway, and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. They wrote a check and signed the papers.</p><p>He can’t move. Not when this place meant so much to her and in turn, means so much to him.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>He wakes up to the sound of spoons clacking against mixing bowls and the smell of pancakes cooking. It’s familiar. This scene is so familiar. He bolts up out of bed, throwing open the covers, and rushing towards the door.</p><p>This time, when he reaches it, he’s able to throw it open, the wood and metal knob banging against the wall with force.</p><p>In the kitchen, Sabrina smiles at him. “Morning, sleepyhead. Pancakes will be ready in a few minutes.”</p><p>He freezes in the door frame, unable to move, thankful that she’s turned around to face the stove.</p><p>Because for one beautiful moment, he thought that <em>she</em> was back, with him, in <em>their</em> apartment, making pancakes.</p><p>She’s not.</p><p><em>She’s gone, Jughead</em>, he tells himself. <em>She’s gone. You have to stop this.</em></p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>It’s Tuesday and they order Chinese takeout as per their usual routine.</p><p>Jughead puts on <em>Kill Bill</em>, one of his favorites and an instant classic in his mind, and he and Sabrina watch the movie in silence, sitting next to each other on the couch while devouring lo mein and scallion pancakes. At one point, she looks over at him and rubs his forearm gently, a sign of comfort. He smiles back at her.</p><p>It’s not perfect -- he hates that word anyway -- and it never will be. But it’s enough and he’s okay with that.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty’s gone. She exits in what seems like a frantic hurry and all Jughead can do is stare at the closed door, willing her to come back and walk through it again.</p><p>He thought that she was a hallucination at first. He had been hoping, dreaming, wishing for this moment for the last five years that when it finally happened, he just froze. And then, when she was finally in his arms again, all he could think of was lavender. It’s his favorite scent and he never wants to go another day without it.</p><p>But then, after what seems like mere seconds, she’s up and leaving again and he hates it. He wants to beg her to please stay but she’s insistent on leaving. So, he lets her. It goes against everything he’s feeling. He needs her to stay but she won’t.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he sits on the couch for, staring at the door. At some point, he feels the couch cushion next to him dip and feels a warm pressure on his shoulder.</p><p>It’s Sabrina. She’s still here. He forgets that she’s still here.</p><p>She offers him a small, comforting smile. She doesn’t force him to talk about it. And for that, he’s grateful. He doesn’t even know how to start to process the emotions he’s currently feeling.</p><p>The most prominent one is guilt. <em>She’s back.</em> He thought he was supposed to move on. But maybe he shouldn’t have.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>When Sabrina breaks up with him, only a day later, he’s not surprised.</p><p>Harvey is back. He calls her, completely discombobulated, because he’s blipped back to their old apartment and there’s a new couple living there, and Sabrina is not there. When Sabrina recalls the story to him a few minutes after she hangs up, she’s smiling and laughing. It’s such a clear and happy sound; something that he thinks that he’s never heard her make.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jughead, but I think we both knew that this wasn’t forever. Betty is back. Harvey is back. He’s my-” she pauses and fiddles with the waistband of her skirt. “He’s my everything. I tried to move on, I really did, but now that he’s back, I don’t have to anymore.” She sighs and clasps her hands together in front of her. “I never told you this, Jug, but I really do love you. You gave me comfort and solace in the darkest time of my life and I can never thank you enough for that. But, the way that I love Harvey? It’s indescribable and so different. I love him in a way that I’ve never loved anyone else; I think you understand.”</p><p>He’s quiet, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“It’s the way that you love Betty.” Sabrina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m going to move out. Harvey and I are going to try to find somewhere new today. You should go to her, Jug. I know you want to. I’m honestly shocked that you haven’t already. I didn’t think you were going to let her leave that night.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to but she was so insistent. I could never deny her and it seems like I still can’t.”</p><p>“Go to her. You guys can have it all back, I know it,” Sabrina says, always encouraging.</p><p>“I don’t know how to even tell her. She came back to me. I was the first person she wanted to come back to and then she saw you and I-” he stops himself. “I’ve fucked this up again.”</p><p>“You didn’t fuck anything up, Jug. She’s not going to blame you for trying to move on from her, especially since we all thought she died. She’ll understand. She has to,” she says adamantly. “Don’t do this. Don’t overthink and self-sabotage, please. You’ve come so far.”</p><p>“Maybe I haven’t.”</p><p>“You have,” she replies instantly. “You have and I’m so proud of you for it. Please go and talk to her.”</p><p>She walks up to him and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, Sab.”</p><p>“Me too, Jug.”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I am inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! So sorry about the delay in posting this. I had every intention of posting this earlier but then Friday night happened and I was just kind of listless. Chadwick Boseman was a real-life superhero, the most genuine, wonderful person and actor. Black Panther will forever be one of my favorite movies because of Chadwick's talent and passion for the craft. </p><p>  <i>"In my culture, death is not the end. It’s more of a stepping off point." - T'Challa</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lot of this is based off of <i>Spiderman: Far From Home</i>. The questions that Betty thinks of are taken straight from the fundraising event in the beginning. Also, this is AU so I’m kind of cherry picking what I want to keep from canon. </p><p>Thank you, as always, to my darling Jana (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks">latenightcoffeetalks</a>) for looking this over!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And I want it, I want my life so bad</em><br/>
<em>And I’m doing everything I can</em><br/>
<em>Then another one bites the dust</em><br/>
<em>Oh, I’ve got thick skin and an elastic heart</em><br/>
<em>But your blade it might be too sharp</em><br/>
<em>I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard</em><br/>
<em>Yeah, I may snap and I move fast</em><br/>
<em>You won’t see me fall apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Elastic Heart” by Sia</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am inevitable -- Thanos</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1 Day After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep. She had been reading and apparently fell asleep with the tablet still clutched in her hand. Yawning, she gets up and stretches for a moment before she flings open her door.</p><p>It’s Veronica and she looks worried.</p><p>“Ron, what’s up?”</p><p>“It’s Jughead,” Veronica blurts out. She immediately looks regretful that it came out so bluntly. “He’s here. I think he wants to talk.”</p><p>Betty puts a hand to her forehead and pushes back her hair, letting out a sigh. “Okay, I guess I should’ve expected this.”</p><p>“Do you want me to let him in?”</p><p>“Actually, let me just go to the door. I don’t want him to stay,” Betty says.</p><p>“Really? Are you sure you don’t want to-” Veronica starts to ask but is interrupted.</p><p>“He can’t stay, Ron,” she says decisively.</p><p>Veronica nods, clearly disagreeing, but doesn’t say anything further. She wanders into the other room, giving the two some space.</p><p>When Betty gets to the door, the first thing he notices is that Jughead looks like he’s trying to catch his breath, his face shiny and bright with the sheen of sweat.</p><p>“Did you run here?” She asks curiously, slight amusement bubbling up.</p><p>“I did. I needed to talk to you and see you,” he responds honestly. “Can-can we talk? Maybe we can go somewhere or you could invite me in?”</p><p>“I-” she pauses, shielding herself a little further behind the door. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“What? Betty, you have to know-”</p><p>“Jug, stop, please.” She interrupts. “I do want to talk, I really do. But I <em>just</em> returned, less than 24 hours ago, and I just-” she pauses, trying to find the right words, “I just need some time to wrap my head around everything, okay? I want to talk but I need a little time.”</p><p>The look of disappointment is clear on his face and he doesn’t even try to hide it as he responds. “Oh.” A single word, holding so much within it. “I- yeah, sure I guess. I-”</p><p>He looks down and takes a symbolic step back. “Sure,” he reaffirms, this time more confident.</p><p>“Thank you, Jug,” she says softly. “Do you want me to ask Reggie to give you a ride?”</p><p>He shakes his head and declines her polite offer before he takes another step back, further into the hallway.</p><p>She closes the door, watching as the view of him gets smaller and smaller until it’s barely a sliver.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>6 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It’s been six days since the Blip.</p><p>Betty has just returned to Manhattan yesterday from Riverdale visiting her mom. Apparently, all the members of the Smith-Jones household were affected by the Snap. Their house on Elm Street, the one that’s white with the red door, remained abandoned. So when they were all blipped back, it was as if their home remained frozen in time -- just covered with layers and layers of dust through the years of solitude.</p><p>Her mom was the same. FP was the same. Jellybean was the same.</p><p>Knowing that only saddened Betty further because she couldn’t even begin to imagine how lonely Jughead must’ve felt then. His entire family, herself included, was gone. It must’ve been almost unbearable.</p><p>None of them really knew how to talk about it. How do you talk about something like this?</p><p>Growing up in the Cooper household, Betty was taught to not explicitly talk about her feelings, instead usually having to repress them. Alice has certainly gotten better about it, especially after reuniting with FP. It doesn’t make talking about them any easier.</p><p>Especially, since none of them truly understood what actually happened.</p><p>So Betty spent her few days back home helping her mom and FP clean up the house. One night, Alice crawled into bed with Betty and held her tight, so close that it was difficult to breathe. They fall asleep that night in each other’s arms, both afraid to let go, not knowing what happens if they do.</p><p>Betty leaves Riverdale feeling strange, not truly able to figure out how she feels. It’s been like that a lot lately, she supposes.</p><p>FP and Jellybean don’t ask about Jughead. Only Alice does and Betty was able to quiet her with a quick and vague explanation. They don’t dally on it and for that, Betty is grateful.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>8 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Things are not back to normal.</p><p>It’s getting really hard to figure out what normal is anymore. People on the news, because that’s still a thing, keep calling it the “new normal” and it frustrates her because just what exactly is the “new normal”?</p><p>Nobody defines it. They just use the vague terminology.</p><p>Through all of Betty’s reading, she tries to wrap her mind around all this information but it’s so complex -- beyond the capabilities of a mere human brain to understand: infinity stones with ultimate power and entering the quantum realm, traveling through it to harness the power of time. This is how the Avengers turned back time, in a sense, and saved them all. She thinks that maybe she should’ve studied Quantum Physics in college instead of English Literature. She wants to understand the minutiae, the actual logistics of how something like this works.</p><p>Because then, maybe she’d start to understand how she’s feeling. For her, she’s still in 2018.</p><p>In reality, it’s five years later. In a blink of an eye, it’s five years later. It’s hard to wrap her mind around that.</p><p>It’s a brave new world now. Natasha Romanoff is dead. Tony Stark is dead. Captain America is gone. Thor is off planet. That’s 4 of the 6 original Avengers no longer here. The current Avengers may or may not have disbanded -- again. Nobody’s talking about what happens next. It’s all a mystery.</p><p>There’s no transparency between those who have information and the general public. Her journalistic instincts kick in and she wants to know so many things: <em>If the aliens come back, what are we going to do? Who is the Head Avenger now? Who’s taking over for Tony Stark?</em></p><p>No one has any answers. Without Tony Stark to be the mediator with the public, there’s no communication, just radio silence and it’s both confusing and terrifying.</p><p>When she was snapped, five year ago, she was just one tiny fragment of a larger puzzle, one single drop in this giant ocean, caught up in a tidal wave and unable to stop it. Nothing she did, no amount of resistance, could’ve stopped what happened to her, what happened to trillions across a multitude of planets and universes.</p><p>It’s a dizzying feeling -- realizing how small you are amongst giants.</p><p>Betty pushes back the covers of Veronica and Reggie’s remarkably comfortable guest bed and starts to get ready for the day, throwing on a cozy pair of yoga pants that belong to Veronica and one of Reggie’s t-shirts that’s definitely oversized on her. She assumes that Jughead probably threw away all her clothes plus she’s not ready to go through the emotional turmoil of interacting with him right now to get a few dresses and shirts. It’s not worth it. Veronica was all too pleased to hear that she would be in need of an entire new wardrobe.</p><p>How are clothing stores open right now? It doesn’t make any sense to her that public transportation is probably not going to be up and running until next week yet she can walk around the corner and still buy new shoes and a coffee. She supposes for the ultrawealthy, like her best friend Veronica Lodge, things still stayed pretty much the same.</p><p>A part of Betty is envious of that. Veronica belongs to a certain wealth bracket that even an apocalyptic level event affects her on a minimal basis, at least on a physical comfort level. She doesn’t need to worry about her living situation or where she’ll get her next meal. All these concerns don’t exist for her like they exist for many others.</p><p>Emotionally, it’s a different story.</p><p>Betty notices the small changes in her best friend’s behavior. The nervous tap of her fingertips against the table when Reggie takes just a second too long in the other room or the way that Veronica peeks her head around the corner when Betty is in the other room, as if she’s in her line of sight, she won’t vanish once again.</p><p>They all need time to recover, this much Betty knows.</p><p>When she steps into the living area, the distinct smell of bacon fills her nose.</p><p>“Are you making breakfast?” Betty calls out as she enters the kitchen.</p><p>Veronica and Reggie are moving in tandem, he at the stove flipping the bacon and Veronica scrambling eggs and popping a few pieces of bread in their ultra fancy toaster. It has way too many buttons with mysterious functionalities.</p><p>“Betty!” Veronica greets happily. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“That bed is seriously the most comfortable thing ever. I never want to get out of it,” Betty replies as she grabs a few glasses and fills them with orange juice.</p><p>“I could’ve brought you breakfast in bed,” Veronica teases.</p><p>“How come we never have breakfast in bed?” Reggie complains jokingly. “You’re always saying that you don’t want to get crumbs on the bed.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get crumbs on the bed,” Veronica retorts. “They’re hard to clean up!” she insists.</p><p>Everyone in the room knows that Veronica would never be the one doing the actual cleaning. Betty lets out a snort as the couple continues to bicker. She grabs the full glasses and sets them on a tray, bringing it into the dining room. The table is already set with plates and silverware so Betty adds a glass of juice to each.</p><p>Veronica and Reggie file into the room soon after and place large plates of bacon, eggs, and toast down -- a certifiable breakfast feast. They all eagerly dig in.</p><p>Reggie cooks the bacon extra crispy -- just the way that Betty likes it. He prefers it that way too. It’s one the weird similarities they realized about each other after he and Veronica started dating. She nibbles on an end, enjoying the way it crumbles into her mouth with a salty crunch.</p><p>“I’m going to start job searching,” Betty announces suddenly.</p><p>“Already?” Veronica asks immediately. “You don’t have to feel like you need to jump right in. It’s okay to take a little break especially after everything that happened. It’d be the perfect opportunity too. When in your life have you ever taken a break?”</p><p>Betty smiles at this. Her best friend is not wrong. “I think I actually do need to jump right in. It’s just the way I am. All this sitting around idly with only my own thoughts as company is suffocating, honestly. I feel like I’m losing my mind.”</p><p>Reggie scoops a pile of eggs onto his plate and digs in, fork clacking against his plate. “I think that’s a good idea, Coop.” At Veronica’s annoyed glance, he shrugs. “What? It’ll be good for her to get back into the swing of things. Betty’s a doer, Ronnie. You know that.”</p><p>Veronica lets out a heavy sigh, clearly outnumbered here. “Can you promise me to at least take this one step at a time? I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Ron, I know it feels like I died and you’ve felt this huge loss for so many years because of it but to me, it was just seconds. It was like I was waking up from the darkness.” Her voice is quiet and calm.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll support you no matter what, you know that. I’m sure there are plenty of publications restarting and rehiring. The news never rests, right?” Veronica says with a small smile. She leans over and squeezes Betty’s forearm. “I still can’t believe you’re back sometimes.”</p><p>“I know, V. But I am. I promise.”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>10 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty’s gotten into the habit of taking walks in the morning. Veronica and Reggie’s apartment is on Park Avenue, only two blocks away from Central Park. So, there’s really no excuse for her not to get out and partake in exercise and fresh air, not when it’s so close.</p><p>She circles around the woodland area and stops when she gets to the lake. The park is surprisingly empty. Sitting on a bench, she kicks her legs out, swinging them slightly as she takes in the nature around her. She’s lived in Manhattan for so long now that sometimes she forgets that places like this still exist in the concrete jungle.</p><p>There’s something so therapeutic of just being able to focus on something else besides her racing thoughts and palpitating heart.</p><p>She stares out at the water, watching as it ripples from the slight breeze and the ducks swimming through it. Her focus is drawn to the falling leaves and she remembers again that they’re in the midst of autumn. It’s going to start to snow soon.</p><p>It’s such a shame. Spring has always been her favorite season.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>When she walks back to the apartment, she turns the corner, rounding the block and spots Jughead plodding towards the same destination that she’s aiming for, only a few feet ahead of her.</p><p>Her first response is to panic. Briefly, she debates if she should just run in the opposite direction and hide in the park somewhere. But then she reminds herself that she is Betty fucking Cooper and that running is not what she does. So she takes a deep breath and steels herself, righting herself back up as she continues on her way.</p><p>Jughead stops in front of the entrance to Veronica and Reggie’s building. She watches with amusement as he makes a move to walk toward the doors only to stop himself and walk right back towards the same spot where he’s been standing. She catches up to him with relative ease.</p><p>She hasn’t seen him since that first day after the snap. A part of her is instantly comforted as she nears him but she pushes that feeling back down. Now is not the time for that.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>She seems to catch him off guard and she represses the giggle when he stumbles a bit, eyes widening when he takes her in.</p><p>“Hi,” he replies simply.</p><p>Betty waits for him to say something else but he doesn’t. She cocks her head to the side, observing him. The dark circles under his eyes are deep in color. His hair is ruffled and his clothes are wrinkled. She can tell, almost instantly, that he hasn’t been sleeping well.</p><p>Concern flits through her because of course, she worries about him. It’s not like a light switch that she can turn off, these feelings of hers. She’s loved him for over a decade. That hasn’t changed.</p><p>“You coming up?” Betty asks as she heads for the door.</p><p>His hand comes out to grab hers. It’s the briefest of touches, fingertips grazing, palms sweaty but it sends a shiver down her spine. She retracts it immediately.</p><p>“Actually,” he suggests, “maybe we can go somewhere private? Get a cup of coffee or something?”</p><p>She should probably say no. After all, he is living with another woman and is clearly in a serious enough relationship where it warrants cohabitation. She should definitely say no. But, she’s already said no to him once and she knows this conversation needs to be had.</p><p>So.</p><p>“Sure,” she agrees.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>The coffee shop is surprisingly busy but they manage to find a small table in the back, halfway hidden in the hallway, so it’s relatively private.</p><p>Betty gets a nonfat vanilla latte and he orders a black coffee. They’ve been ordering the same thing for years now. This hasn’t changed.</p><p>She sits down and fiddles with the sleeve. Taking off the lid, she breathes some air over the cup, trying her best to cool down the hot liquid. Hesitantly, she sips slowly, all the while waiting for Jughead to initiate the conversation and explain why he’s loitering in front of Veronica and Reggie’s building in the Upper East Side at 10 o’clock in the morning when he lives many miles away.</p><p>“How are you adjusting?” He asks.</p><p>It’s not what she expects and she can’t help the look of surprise that colors her face. Raising the cup to her lips, she takes another sip, stalling for a few moments as she gathers her thoughts.</p><p>“It’s weird,” she replies honestly. “I’m not really sure how I feel most days. My mood fluctuates minute by minute, it seems. It’s a lot to process.”</p><p>He nods at this. “None of it makes sense, right?”</p><p>“Not at all! I mean, I guess I vaguely realized that the idea of superheroes and aliens is going to be beyond my scope of understanding but this is on a whole other level. It just feels like it was all building up to this -- that it was inevitable this would’ve happened. I don’t know how I didn’t see it coming especially after 2012. I mean, we were here for that. We witnessed all that bloodshed and violence. How did I not realize that was only the beginning? I should’ve been more prepared for it,” she says.</p><p>Jughead lets out a laugh and shakes his head gently. She furrows her brow at this reaction, her curious expression prompting him to answer.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just this is so typical of us. I think I almost forgot about it. I spent years and years wallowing in guilt, feeling like I should’ve done more and that my own individual actions were the cause to you being well-” he pauses. It’s still hard to talk about this. “You know what I mean,” he mumbles. “For you to get all dusty. You’re back for a week and a half and your first thought is also ‘this was my fault’.”</p><p>She laughs along with him at his explanation and lets out a sigh. “It wasn’t our fault.”</p><p>“It wasn’t our fault,” he repeats.</p><p>“It’s hard to remember that sometimes,” she tells him.</p><p>He’s quiet but she knows that he agrees with her. This has always been one of their mutual defining characteristics. She used to think of them as two halves of the same coin; their actions and thoughts often complementing. It’s why they understand each other so well.</p><p>“How are you doing? I’m sure this has been quite an upset to your daily routine,” she comments.</p><p>“I am a creature of habit,” he admits. “I’m just relieved, I think. Dad is back and so is Jelly. I was in Riverdale visiting them actually and some old friends. It’s good to see everyone back.”</p><p>“Oh,” she says, surprised. “I was just home too.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Dad mentioned it to me so I made sure we didn’t overlap.”</p><p>It’s thoughtful of him but it just makes her immensely sad to think that this is what they have to do now. She never wanted it to get to this point with them. Never with him, not like this.</p><p>“Jug, you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I did,” he affirms. “It would’ve been hard for me too, Betts, to see you and not be able to-” he trails off, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>“And now?” She asks.</p><p>“It’s still hard,” he murmurs.</p><p>He’s so raw and honest with her. She knows how difficult it is for him to talk about his emotions.</p><p>“We can still be friends, Jug. We’ve always been friends,” she reassures.</p><p>"Sabrina broke up with me. Her previous boyfriend, Harvey, he," he pauses for a moment, uneasy, "he came back when you did. So, she left me to be with him."</p><p>She is not expecting that. Betty’s eyes widen and she looks away, placing her latte back on the table. "I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>While Betty understands Sabrina’s reasoning and the pull she must feel towards her ex/current boyfriend, Betty still thinks that it’s cruel for her to break up with Jughead so haphazardly. It seems so unfeeling.</p><p>A hopeful look crosses his face and she’s reminded of their younger days. Back then, they seemed to have so much hope and wonder at the world. When did she lose that? When did he lose that? It disappeared gradually and she didn’t even realize it.</p><p>"Maybe we can-"</p><p>"What?” She interrupts before he can finish. “Pick up where we left off?"</p><p>"Is that so ridiculous to ask?"</p><p>"Jughead, you were in love with another woman for two whole years. You can't just move on from that with a snap of your fingers. You need time."</p><p>He flinches at her choice of words. He hates that word -- snap. If it were up to him, he would remove it from everyone’s vocabulary and the English dictionary. "Betty, I never loved her like I love you. I loved her in the way that you would love a friend, someone that provides comfort. I don't need time. Why are you forcing us to be apart?"</p><p>"Jug, you <em>lived</em> with her. Your feelings had to have been beyond platonic. You kissed her. You made love to her.” She hates that she’s saying these words. They feel so wrong and toxic in her mouth. “Don’t sit here and tell me that she was just a friend.” She sighs and returns her focus to the cup in front of her, tearing up the sleeve and ripping it into small pieces. “You're it for me, Jughead Jones. You have a part of my soul that no one, not even Thanos, can ever take. I will always love you and want to be with you. But I can't rush us. We're too important for that."</p><p>She looks at him, really <em>looks</em> at him, and starts to wonder about all the things that have happened in the last five years that have aged him. She doesn’t know any of it yet but she wants to. The youthful gleam in his eyes have faded. He is not the same person that she knew and was in love with. He's older, hardened and weathered. She needs to reacquaint herself with this version of Jughead.</p><p>She still loves him with her full heart. Jughead, in all his different shades, will always be her one true love.</p><p>"No, you don’t understand. She wasn’t-” he starts to stay.</p><p>“Jughead, I don’t want to listen to you explain the intricacies of your romantic relationship with another woman. There’s really nothing you can say that could make this better. If you didn’t actually love her, you still spent the last two years of your life with her as your constant companion. That’s still intimacy. That’s still a form of love, even if it’s not the type that you feel for me. So, it doesn’t matter, Jug. You can’t use your pretty words to explain this away. What you need is time to move on from it.”</p><p>“I don't need time. I’ve had five years worth of time,” he argues. “I just need you. Don't you know, Betts? It starts and ends with you."</p><p>Betty falters at this. She goes to speak but then shuts her mouth. She taps her fingertips against the table top, thinking quietly for a few moments.</p><p>“Maybe I need time then,” she admits warily. “It’s always going to be you, Jug. You have to know that. I just need to figure all this out first.” She sighs. “I don’t blame you for being with her. I’m glad you tried to move on. It’s what I would’ve wanted for you if I really did pass. But the repercussions of our actions, the feelings and emotions that are attached to it, those don’t just go away overnight. I’m probably not even making any sense.”</p><p>“No, of course you make sense. I get it. I just-I just want to be with you, no matter what. But if you want to take this slow, you don’t need to justify your reasons to me. I will always believe you and support you no matter what,” he says honestly. “I can wait.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jug.” She reaches her hand out across the table and squeezes his. The physical contact makes her stomach flutter and she knows, this also hasn’t changed.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>11 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty replays the conversation she had with him over and over again in her head, a continuous loop.</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina broke up with me. Her previous boyfriend, Harvey, he came back when you did. So, she left me to be with him.</em>
</p><p><em>Sabrina broke up with me.</em> Not, <em>I broke up with her.</em> Not, <em>we decided to break up.</em></p><p><em>She left me to be with him.</em> Not, <em>I left her to be with you</em>.</p><p>Betty knows that she needs to stop picking their conversation apart because it was clear, it was emotional for him and you don’t always say the right things when your emotions are running on high; you fumble. She can’t fault him for that.</p><p>Still, the words bother her. <em>Sabrina broke up with me. She left me to be with him.</em></p><p>Is there remorse in his words? Even she felt that emotion when he first told her because it seemed so cruel to just drop someone like that, so suddenly.</p><p>Does he care? Would he have broken up with her if she hadn’t done it sooner?</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina broke up with me.</em>
</p><p>It echoes and reverberates through her head and she wishes it could stop. She shouldn’t fixate on his word choice or syntax. This isn’t an article she’s editing. This is her real life.</p><p>She has to stop this.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>14 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Dating post-Blip is so dismal, Betty. You are so lucky that you don’t have to worry about that,” Kevin says as he digs into a carton of fried rice.</p><p>They’re sitting on the floor in his new apartment, his “post-Snap, post-Blip, post-Bullshit” home. The place is really nice though Kevin still hasn’t had a chance to buy actual furniture yet. To be fair, he had only blipped back onto this Earth 14 days ago. All in all, two weeks after, he’s doing pretty well for himself and Betty is so happy for him.</p><p>“Actually-” Betty pauses for a moment. She launches into a short explanation, one that she seems to have memorized at this point, because it’s the same one that she tells her mom, Veronica and Reggie.</p><p>Kevin’s eyes widen at this and he sits back for a moment, putting down the food. He reaches his hand over and squeezes Betty’s shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry. I don’t really know what to say to that. And I’m sure you know how unusual that is.”</p><p>She returns his smile and nods.</p><p>“I guess I never imagined you guys being apart, in any context.”</p><p>“Yeah, I never could either. But, I guess life is full of unexpected surprises,” Betty says. “They’re not together anymore. She broke up with him but still.”</p><p>“Still what? Isn’t that a sign or something?” Kevin asks.</p><p>“Maybe, but I need to focus on myself first and come to terms with everything before I jump back in.”</p><p>“That’s very wise of you. But don’t wait too long, Betts. You know Jughead is a catch,” Kevin urges with a wink. He digs into the fried rice again. “Okay, so this just means we’ll have even more time to focus on my dismal dating life.”</p><p>“Kevin, it’s been two weeks. You don’t think it’s a little early for that?” She asks around a mouthful of fried wonton.</p><p>“It’s never too early, my dear. At least, not for a hopeless romantic like myself.”</p><p>She giggles at this. Kevin turns towards the television, one of the first appliances that he installed after moving in, and turns on <em>Magic Mike</em>.</p><p>Betty slaps his arm playfully with a laugh. “Really?”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, and I may be rusty given all the time that’s passed,” he says in a teasing tone, “but I believe it was my turn to pick the film for our movie nights.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” she relents.</p><p>“I am so ready for this. God, I’m so excited.” He clicks the film on and they both melt into the floor, looking up at the television.</p><p>About a quarter of the way through, Betty turns to him while Kevin is still making a comment about how Matt Bomer is objectively the most attractive one out of all the performers.</p><p>“The thirst is real,” he says.</p><p>She bursts out laughing at this comment, holding her side. “I think I missed this without even realizing I did.”</p><p>He leans over and hugs her. She is so, so grateful that this hasn’t changed.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>15 Days After</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The subway is up and running again.</p><p>Betty’s tempted to hop on it and ride it all the way out to Flushing just because she’s so stupidly happy that it’s back. The buses are up and running as well.</p><p>She thinks this is what she needed to gain back a sense of comfort to know that all this weirdness that she’s feeling will pass. If the MTA can figure it out, so can she.</p><p>She spends most of the morning applying to jobs. When she writes her cover letter and starts to account for why there’s a 5-year gap in her resume, she gets that weird feeling again but quashes it down. Plowing ahead, she tries her best to explain it in professional language. She’s assuming there will be millions of people in New York City alone that will be writing very similar cover letters to her own. For some reason, this makes her feel better.</p><p>When she glances at the clock, she’s surprised to see that it’s already past noon. She’s been doing this for three hours. She’s not sure what it says about her that the time flew by when she was applying to jobs. She moves Veronica’s second laptop, the old one that she stopped using a few years ago when the new MacBook came out, to the side and gets out of bed, stretching her legs with a satisfied moan.</p><p>Her phone buzzes; it’s a new one courtesy of her savings account with the same number. She’s not sure who could be texting her when 2/3 of her social group is currently living under the same roof as her. Maybe it’s Kevin.</p><p>It’s not Kevin. It’s Jughead.</p><p><strong>Jughead</strong>: Morning or I guess afternoon. I might have a lead on a job for you. Do you wanna get lunch and we can talk about it?</p><p>She bites her lip in hesitation, unsure.</p><p><strong>Betty</strong>: It's past noon. I'm shocked you're not on your way to the sixth meal of the day.</p><p><strong>Jughead</strong>: Well I didn't say that. Let's not get too drastic.</p><p><strong>Jughead</strong>: You didn't answer my question.</p><p>She sees the bubbles pop up so she knows he's probably floundering in self doubt right now.</p><p><strong>Betty</strong>: Okay let's do lunch.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>She catches the express train down to Union Square and it takes her less than 25 minutes to get from point A to point B. Betty quickly ascends the stairs to street level and is met with the sound of honking cars and bustling traffic. What used to annoy her now brings her so much comfort -- the noise is welcome.</p><p>The restaurant is only two blocks away from the subway and when she gets there, she immediately joins the back of the line. Jughead shows up only a few minutes later and she’s amused that it worked out this way -- she the early bird and he the tardy party, especially since their -- his -- apartment is only a 15 minute walk away. This hasn’t changed.</p><p>“Wow, there’s a line?” He asks as he stands next to her, poking his head out to see that there’s about 5 parties of people in front of them.</p><p>“I think they just reopened so I’m sure there’s a bit of hype surrounding it.”</p><p>“Well, it didn’t take us long to get back into the swing of things did it?” He gives her a small smile.</p><p>“People just want their lives back. They crave the normalcy and the mundane -- like waiting in lines for the fancy imported ramen,” she comments.</p><p>“So here we are, participating in these normal and mundane tasks, just as bad as the rest of them.”</p><p>“I never said we were above this, Jug,” she says with a wink. “Plus doesn’t it feel nice? I’m assuming it’s been awhile since you’ve had to wait in a line at a restaurant.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he agrees easily. “If I were going to wait anywhere, it would be here. The food is always worth it.”</p><p>The line moves surprisingly fast and they make idle conversation. She talks about all the articles she’s been reading and gets curious at the look of admiration that crosses his face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s just-” he pauses for the moment. “You’re exactly how I remember you -- so passionate for knowledge and always searching for the hidden story. I didn’t forget it. I just-” he stops himself from saying any further.</p><p>“What? Jug, you can say it.”</p><p>“I just haven’t let myself think about it for so long,” he admits quietly.</p><p>She wants to do something at this confession: hug him and wrap him in the comfort of her arms. But she doesn’t because she knows that would be confusing and unfair, for both of them. So instead, she stands there, frozen, breath unsteady as she debates her next words. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to say anything at all.</p><p>The waitress calls them over and then, they’re seated.</p><p>Betty hides behind the extensive menu though she knows it’s probably evident that she’s doing that. After all, she and Jughead have been to this restaurant at least a hundred times. It was one of their favorites that they frequented constantly. It still looks the same with dark-colored walls, bright wooden tables, and leather chairs. It’s piercing -- how familiar it is. Five years hasn’t changed it at all.</p><p>They place their order and unsurprisingly, Jughead orders two bowls of ramen.</p><p>It’s like they’re recreating their old dates. How many times have they done this? How many times have they sat across from each other at this very table, joking and laughing about something that happened? How many times have they ordered the same exact thing, old favorites? How many times has he reached over the table, grabbed and lifted up her hand so he can place a gentle kiss to her knuckles?</p><p>Then her mind wanders.</p><p>Did he do this with Sabrina? Did they come here, sit at these very same seats, and order the same exact meal? Or did they create new routines because recreating this one would hurt him too much?</p><p>This restaurant probably wasn’t even open after the Snap. Why is this bothering her so much? She needs to stop thinking like this.</p><p>She has no right to feel frustration, annoyance, jealousy, or hints of anger. He was just trying to move on. He thought she was dead. She has no right, but she still does. Maybe this is happening too soon? Maybe she needs more time away from him.</p><p>She wants to get up and walk out the door but that would devastate him so instead, she plants herself firmly within the seat, gripping the arms of the chair tightly, so hard that she knows she’s leaving indentations in the leather.</p><p>He notices because of course, he notices. But he doesn’t ask her about it.</p><p>Instead, he shifts her attention away from it. They talk about the new job opportunity. It’s at a popular internet media, news, and entertainment company. She’s a bit apprehensive because the company has the reputation of creating picture listicles and quizzes -- things that go viral. She’s more of the mindset of hard-hitting and serious journalism.</p><p>“Give it a chance, Betts.” She tightens her grip on the chair at the nickname.</p><p>He continues. “At least look at the posting and read some of their articles. I actually think you’d be a really good fit. Their staff is young, ambitious and voracious for information, just like you. They were even nominated for the Pulitzer the year you-” he trails off and she knows exactly what year he means.</p><p>
  <em>The year you died. The year you disappeared. The year you ceased to exist on this Earth.</em>
</p><p>She knows. Of course, she knows. It happened to her, after all.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll look into it,” she replies with a forced smile. “How’d you hear about it anyway?”</p><p>“My agent. Her son is the Investigations editor,” he clarifies.</p><p>“And this job is in his department?”</p><p>“It’s actually a writer position in the Reader department that focuses on culture and criticism.”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow, clearly impressed. She nods with a smile, this time real and brighter. “Okay, definitely. I’ll apply.” She adds as an afterthought, “Thank you for telling me about it, Jug. I appreciate that you’re looking out for me.”</p><p>His expression is tormented, like he’s holding back so much that he wants to say. He’s quiet for a few moments in contemplation. Then he speaks.</p><p>“Of course, Betts. I’ll always look out for you.”</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I am this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a continuation of Betty's POV. We'll get Jug's in the next chapter. </p><p>As always, a million thank you's to my darling Jana (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks">latenightcoffeetalks</a>) for beta-ing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I think I’ve found a way to keep myself whole</em><br/>
<em>I write my fears on green notes</em><br/>
<em>I swallow my doubts away and watch them grow old</em><br/>
<em>Is that why the past years seemed slow?</em><br/>
<em>Take me, my heart and my soul</em><br/>
<em>Pick me apart and look inside</em><br/>
<em>Fill me with dreams I can’t hold</em><br/>
<em>Keep me afloat in this cold world</em><br/>
<em>The old me won’t work</em><br/>
<em>Now I’m your passenger</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Passenger” by Noah Kahan</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am this -- Nebula</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>20 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty tries not to overanalyze her conversation with Jughead but her brain isn’t wired like that. It’s built to pick apart every detail, finding logic in the minutiae.</p><p>So, she distracts herself by keeping busy, helping Veronica around the house, reshelving the books in their library, and going out on runs. If she’s physically occupied, her mind won’t wander. At least, this is what she tells herself.</p><p>She's at a 60% success rate which all in all, means that she thinks about that conversation some of the time and not all of the time. That’s better than nothing, she supposes.</p><p>After she and Jughead said their goodbye that day, she returned to Veronica and Reggie’s apartment, pulled up the job description that Jughead had sent her, edited a few minor things in her cover letter, and sent it off. She’d been applying to so many jobs lately that her application was ready to go since she had so many cover letter templates.</p><p>She gets an automated reply saying that her application was received and that it would be undergoing review. She’s not expecting to hear back for a while just because that’s the nature of her industry. It’s super competitive and each posting is usually bombarded by overqualified candidates that all have more degrees than her. Now, probably even more so.</p><p>However, five days after she applies, she gets a response. They want to interview her.</p><p>Betty opens her laptop that day and this email is the first thing she sees. Bolting up out of bed, she stomps her feet against the carpet a few times, needing to get her happy energy out somehow. She shares the good news with Veronica and Reggie at breakfast.</p><p>“That’s amazing, B! Of course, I always knew you’d get snapped up in an instant so this comes as no surprise,” Veronica tells her, taking a delicate sip of her orange juice.</p><p>Betty joins them at the dining table and nibbles on a piece of buttered toast. “I didn’t get the job yet, V. It’s just an interview.”</p><p>“A formality,” Veronica decides.</p><p>Her best friend is like her own personal hype woman and Betty appreciates her enthusiasm and faith in her professional capabilities. They all eat in contented silence, eagerly devouring their breakfasts, when Veronica pipes up.</p><p>“You should tell Jughead,” she suggests. “He’s the one that told you about the job. Maybe he can give you some interview tips.”</p><p>“I-I-” Betty stutters out, not knowing how to respond to that. “I guess?” She concedes.</p><p>Veronica is right. Jughead is the one that told her about the job and she’s sure that he put in a good word for her, knowing him. The fact that he kindly informed her about the opportunity means that she should at least let him know that she got an interview. It’s really just common courtesy at this point.</p><p>“You should,” Veronica reaffirms.</p><p>She should. So, she does.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>It spirals.</p><p>Betty spends a good 10 minutes trying to craft the perfect text -- one that is both grateful but aloof. She must be mildly successful because Jughead responds within 45 seconds which is unprecedented for him. She remembers back when they used to date this was always a sticky point with them, his awful response time.</p><p>Congratulations texts spiral into interview prep at a coffee shop.</p><p>This is how she finds herself, only two hours later, at a trendy coffee shop that sells overpriced espresso drinks. It’s the type of place that doesn’t sell black coffee, only americanos. Apparently, it’s one of Veronica’s favorite spots in the city, unsurprisingly, and comes highly recommended by her best friend.</p><p>She gets there first. Shocker.</p><p>Ordering both a nonfat vanilla latte and an americano, she grabs their drinks and finds a quiet table near the back. He arrives right on time, only a few seconds after she sits down.</p><p>“Congratulations!” He greets with a wide smile. “I knew you could do it.”</p><p>They stand there awkwardly, facing each other. She sees his hand twitch for a moment, knowing that he has the same urge that she does. Before she can really think it through, she propels her body forward nearly collapsing into his arms that immediately come up to encircle her. His chest is toned and warm -- he always did run hot. At her height, her head comes to rest below his shoulder comfortably. She can hear the beat of his heart that pounds on resoundingly.</p><p>It’s rapid and loud, matching her own heartbeat.</p><p>His scent envelops her, smoky and intoxicating. She wants to melt into him but knows that’s not the right thing to do. So instead, she pulls back and offers him a small, reassuring smile.</p><p>He beams down at her.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“Okay, next question. Why this company? Why this publication?”</p><p>Betty looks thoughtful, mulling over the answer. “It’s a newer publication and therefore, it’s willing to take more risks to set themselves apart. Because of that, the stories they chase are more unique, different than everyone else’s. They report on things that others don’t dare to.”</p><p>“Great answer,” Jughead compliments. “To build on what you just said, maybe also add that they still have to work to establish themselves as a reputable publication with quality reporting. There’s an automatic stigma placed against them that’s undeserved.”</p><p>“Definitely,” she readily agrees. “I’ll be honest, I had the same prejudices before I read their articles.”</p><p>“It’s the natural reaction, I think. As consumers of this media, we place so much trust into what they tell us and what they report. So, it’s completely normal to be initially suspicious especially since they also produce viral media. It’s hard to process that a company can do both.”</p><p>His assessment is spot on and she’s reminded of how much she used to enjoy talking with him about this stuff. They used to be able to converse about anything. His thoughts are always complex and well-defined, often challenging her own. He didn’t just agree with her all the time for the sake of agreeing. He stood his ground and argued for what he believed in. She always admired him for that.</p><p>Their conversation eventually trails off but before either of them can start to feel uncomfortable, Jughead’s stomach grumbles.</p><p>He flushes with embarrassment when Betty bursts into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he says unconvincingly.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. Let’s get some food in you before you get crabby,” she says, getting up to place her empty and dirty coffee cup in the black bus tub.</p><p>“I do not get <em>crabby,</em>” he retorts.</p><p>“Is that a joke? When people look up the definition of ‘hangry’, there’s a picture of Jughead Jones next to the text.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk!” He counters. “Remember that time junior year of college when you literally shoved Ernie McFadden out of the line in the cafeteria in your rampage to get to the waffle maker?”</p><p>“It was the day after Halloween and you and Veronica both kept handing me shot after shot. My body needed replenishing!” She defends.</p><p>“The guy tumbled into a nearby table and knocked a bunch of peoples’ trays of food over.”</p><p>“Sounds like that was his fault because he was clumsy.”</p><p>“No remorse at all for your actions,” he teases.</p><p>“None at all. Waffles are my life’s priority.”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>No diner could ever be as wonderful as Pop’s, but the one they decide to go to is a close second. Situated in Midtown, halfway between his apartment and Veronica's, it is also open 24 hours and has a menu so extensive that it fills six entire pages.</p><p>“What if I want a burger?” Jughead asks as he sits down.</p><p>Betty slides into the booth across from him. “We agreed on waffles!”</p><p>“Okay, but what if I get a burger <em>and</em> waffles?”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. “How is that different from any other meal you have?”</p><p>“I’m a revolutionary, Betts. Just paving the way for everyone else over here,” he replies, the most annoying smug expression on his face.</p><p>She resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course.”</p><p>“That’s not very convincing,” he goads.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to be,” she retorts. A beat. “So is the waffle like an amuse-bouche?”</p><p>Confusion colors his blue eyes. “A what?”</p><p>“Like an appetizer,” she prompts.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you just say appetizer?”</p><p>Before she can respond, the waitress interrupts them, smiling brightly. Betty orders a blueberry waffle, no whipped cream, with regular maple syrup on the side. Jughead gets a waffle topped with chocolate, bananas, whipped cream and multi-colored sprinkles. Then he orders the cheeseburger, everything on it.</p><p>Waffle first though because he has principles.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>That night, when she returns to the safety of the spare bedroom in Veronica and Reggie’s apartment, having accidentally spent basically the whole day with Jughead, she deftly avoids them both, not wanting to risk Veronica’s incessant questioning.</p><p>
  <em>What happened? Are you guys hanging out again? Are you guys dating? Or trying to date? What's the relationship status? How do you feel?</em>
</p><p>Betty’s not quite ready to face the harsh light of day. Instead, she just thinks of how nice it was to be around him again. This time, it’s not awkward. They just acted like they usually do. It was so normal.</p><p>It’s nice to feel that way again.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>21 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty can’t avoid Veronica forever. She does live under the same roof as her, after all.</p><p>The next day, before Betty even has a chance to sit down at the dining table, Veronica begins her interrogation.</p><p>“Did you spend the whole day with him?” She asks.</p><p>Reggie’s eyes widen and he inhales the last bit of toast he has in his hands. “I’m going to go do some push-ups,” he says quickly before rushing out of the room.</p><p>“That’s not even a good excuse,” Betty calls out after him. She sighs and turns towards Veronica. “Ronnie, I’m really not emotionally prepared for this. Can I please just eat my breakfast in peace?”</p><p>“Are you ready to date him again? I mean, just a few days ago you were saying that you needed time to think things through. Do you really think this is a good idea, hanging out with him so much?” Veronica continues, clearly ignoring her best friend’s request.</p><p>Betty lets out another sigh and pushes a portion of scrambled eggs onto her plate. “I don’t know. I’m just taking things one step at a time so I don’t have any answers for you. It was nice to just spend time with him again, you know? It felt like old times, back when we were just friends.”</p><p>“Jughead never thought of you as <em>just</em> a friend, Betty,” Veronica argues. “It was never platonic for him and this thing that’s happening between you right now isn’t either. You guys were in love for over a decade. You can’t go back to being regular old friends.”</p><p>“What would you have me do? Just not talk to him at all? You were the one that told me to tell him about my interview.”</p><p>“Yeah, I said to tell him and ask him for interview tips. I didn’t say to go spend the whole day gallivanting off with him,” Veronica says.</p><p>“Why are you so opposed to this?”</p><p>“Because you weren’t here, Betty!”</p><p>The words explode from her mouth and she looks instantly regretful. Veronica bites her lip and looks away for a moment, trying to collect herself. “You didn’t see what he was like. I never knew if-” she stops herself, the words difficult to get out. Veronica takes in a deep breath and looks straight into Betty’s eyes. “He was a wreck, Betty. When you first came back, that first day, you said you were happy he didn’t spiral. You’re wrong. He did spiral. He spiraled hard. He was a mess, barely a shell of the human being that he was before. I tried to help him, I really did. But I could only do so much. Those first two years, every time I thought he was getting a little better and finally coming to terms with his grief, he would just slide back down the rabbit hole. It took him three years to finally get to the point where he was willing to seek professional help and try therapy. He got a lot better after that. He got a lot better after-”</p><p>Veronica stops again. But Betty knows what she wants to say. <em>He got a lot better after Sabrina.</em></p><p>“What I’m trying to say is that you need to be absolutely certain what you want between you guys before you start trying to be friends with him again, Betty. Because for Jughead, it will never be just friendship. It will be everything. He will want it all. When it comes to you, it’s always everything for him.” Veronica pauses for a moment. “I love you so much. You’re my best friend. But Jug is also my friend and I just-I just needed to say that.”</p><p>Betty’s response is not what Veronica expects.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says simply.</p><p>Veronica furrows her brows in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Betty repeats. “Thank you for being there for him when I couldn’t be. I know he must’ve tried to push you and Reggie away at least a thousand times. That’s just the way he is. I know it couldn’t have been easy to get through to him so thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Veronica replies softly. “Betty, I-”</p><p>Betty interjects before Veronica can continue. “I know, Ronnie. Believe me, I know. I fully understand every single thing you just said. It’s why I keep calculating and recalculating everything I do and say around Jughead. I’m trying to do right by both of us. I only want to see him happy. You know that.”</p><p>They’re both quiet for a few moments.</p><p>“I wanted to believe that he moved on,” Betty says quietly. “I never want to see him hurt or even imagine it because it hurts me too. I wanted him to be happy and move on from us. I’m happy he found Sabrina and that she helped him heal in a way that I couldn’t because I was gone. I just-” she sighs again. “It’s just all so confusing. I’m grateful to Sabrina. But at the same time, I’m so fucking jealous because the love of my life was with another woman for two years. I just feel betrayed. It doesn’t make sense, I know, because I wanted that for him. It’s all these conflicting emotions. It shouldn’t be possible to feel all these things but I do.”</p><p>Veronica moves around the table and slides into the chair next to Betty’s, wrapping her arms around her best friend.</p><p>“I can’t even begin to imagine everything that you’re feeling. It sounds exhausting.”</p><p>Betty lets out a sardonic laugh. “It’s incredibly exhausting.” She turns to face Veronica. “I want to be with Jughead again. Of course, I do. I just need to reconcile some of these conflicting emotions before I do because I don’t want to take this out on him. It’s not fair that way.” She pauses and then adds, “It’s been five years since we’ve been together in any capacity. We need to get to know each other again. I’m the same but he’s different. He’s so different.”</p><p>“You’re different too,” Veronica says. “Don’t shortchange that. You are.”</p><p>“Maybe I am. Do I want to be? Sometimes I wish the Avengers turned back time instead of transporting those that got snapped into the future. Wouldn’t it have been easier that way?”</p><p>“I think they thought that if they blipped everyone here, into our present, life could go on as it once did,” Veronica surmises.</p><p>“Idiots.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>They both double in laughter over that. Veronica leans forward and places her hand gently on Betty’s forearm.</p><p>“I’m here for you no matter what, B, you know that. If you need to talk or anything.”</p><p>“I know, V,” Betty replies and gives her best friend another tight hug.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>22 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kevin is so incredibly well-adjusted, just a few weeks after. Betty is in awe of him.</p><p>He comes over to Veronica’s for their weekly movie night, cheese pizza in hand. They all sit on the couch, crowded around Veronica’s TV watching Betty’s pick for the evening, <em>Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban</em>, her favorite of the entire series.</p><p>“I don’t get why we’re starting in the middle though. Wouldn’t it make sense to start from one and then watch them all?” Kevin poses the question.</p><p>“Shush, I love this scene,” Veronica says as Padfoot appears on the screen, staring straight into Harry’s eyes.</p><p>“You really want to watch eight full-length movies tonight?” Betty asks, amused.</p><p>“It’s not like I have anything else to do,” Kevin says as he leans back against the couch.</p><p>“Can you two please be quiet? I am trying to enjoy this masterpiece,” Veronica says, annoyed.</p><p>Kevin snorts loudly. “Ronnie, how many times have you seen this?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” she insists.</p><p>He moves a little closer to Betty and whispers quietly, “How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m managing,” she replies honestly with a small smile. She reaches out and squeezes his knee. “Probably just the same as you. Actually, I take that back. You’re doing way better than I am.”</p><p>He shrugs. “I’m kind of over feeling sad for no reason, you know what I mean?”</p><p>She nods at this. “It’s the weirdest thing, isn’t it? Some days I just wake up feeling sad and I don’t understand why.”</p><p>“Yes! And like me being sad is really not me at all? You know how much I hate that,” Kevin says, his voice getting a bit louder from his excitement.</p><p>To his left, Veronica rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. She grabs the remote and pauses it. “Alright, let’s just get this all out there then.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to stop the movie, Ronnie,” Betty says.</p><p>“Yes, I did. You guys are talking through one of my favorite movies which you know is a pet peeve of mine.”</p><p>They both mumble their apologies though Kevin doesn’t really seem to mean it.</p><p>“Okay, so can I tell you guys about this amazing date that I went on?”</p><p>Betty lets out a laugh and shakes her head. “You really never cease to amaze me, you know that?”</p><p>“This is very true,” Veronica agrees. “Now tell me about this date. Show me pictures. Was he hot?”</p><p>Kevin looks offended at the question. “Umm, of course he was hot.”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>25 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It’s been more than three weeks since the Blip.</p><p>Her interview goes incredibly well. She’s nervous, understandably, but all that time that she spent preparing with Jughead helps immensely.</p><p>The hiring manager is the Reader section editor. Her name is Elena Vasquez. She has caramel-colored skin, dark eyebrows, and the most stunning deep brown eyes. She looks about the same age as Betty. So far, the questions are all that she expects.</p><p>Elena’s next one is: why this role and company?</p><p>Betty smiles because she knows exactly what she wants to say. The rehearsed answer slips from her lips and she makes sure to include it all, especially the additional notes that Jughead gave her. Judging by the small smile on Elena’s face, Betty guesses that it’s the right one that the editor wants to hear.</p><p>At the end, Elena says, “It was so lovely to meet you, Betty. I look forward to being in touch soon.”</p><p>Betty says her thanks and ends the interview with a handshake and a wide smile. She exits the building and takes a deep breath, letting the cool air hit her lungs.</p><p>That went well.</p><p>She wants to text Jughead but stops herself. Not yet. If she gets the job, then she’ll text him.</p><p>The distance is good for the both of them. They still need time.</p><p>This is what she repeats to herself as she gets on the subway.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Betty spends most of the next few days by herself with only her jumbled thoughts to keep her company. She runs a lot, usually starting her morning circling Central Park. The weather is getting colder and colder but Betty actually prefers to run in cooler temperatures. The frigid air that hits her face is refreshing.</p><p>When she runs, it’s easier to stop her overthinking. All she focuses on is the steady drum of her feet hitting the pavement and the sounds of the music filtering through her earbuds. After her runs, she joins Reggie and Veronica for breakfast. Then it’s applying to more jobs and reading. The interview went well but she's smart and experienced enough to know that nothing is a sure bet. It's better to make sure she has options.</p><p>She keeps up with the news, taking in every bit of information the media offers.</p><p>She doesn’t contact Jughead. He doesn’t contact her either.</p><p>She thinks he’s waiting for her to initiate and make the first move. After all, that is what she asked him for and he is merely respecting it.</p><p>A part of her hates him for listening. A part of her appreciates it immensely.</p><p>She wants to rush down to their previously shared apartment and throw herself into his arms, kiss him, hold him, and touch him again. She needs to keep reminding herself that she can’t do that because it’s not fair to them both.</p><p>It’s hard to control these impulses.</p><p>Her body physically aches for him, for his gentle touches and caresses. She misses the way he smells and the way she used to push back the stray curl off his forehead. She misses the way he used to hold her every night in bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms. She misses the soft way he’d kiss her every morning as a greeting.</p><p>She just misses him.</p><p>When they spent that day together, joking, talking and laughing -- it felt right. It just felt so right.</p><p>Why is she doing this to herself? Why is she keeping herself from him?</p><p>She knew she had a whole list of reasons but right now, at this very moment, she can’t think of a single one.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>32 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She’s developed a familiar routine and it makes all the difference.</p><p>Betty thinks a part of her craves this type of pattern, a regime. It comforts her and it centers her. Even though she doesn’t have a real reason to be up this early, her alarm clock rings at 6:30 AM. She’s up before the first beep of the alarm.</p><p>She starts her day off with a run.</p><p>It’s colder now and this early in the morning, there’s a bit of frost on the sidewalks. Fall in New York is always short, not as long as she’d like, often giving way to cold winter-like temperatures by mid-November.</p><p>She remembers one year during college, it started snowing on Halloween.</p><p>Veronica had checked the forecast that day, completely outraged that the weather had the audacity to ruin her costume plans. It didn’t matter -- she still insisted on dressing like a sexy nurse that year. Betty doesn’t even remember what her own costume was. She just remembers how cold she was, wearing a jacket that barely covered her torso, shivering against the harsh wind as she walked the short distance between the subway stop and Veronica’s apartment.</p><p>Jughead had taken off his warm winter jacket that was lined with fleece and wrapped it around Betty’s shoulders despite her multiple protests.</p><p>“Jug, you’ll get cold! You’re only wearing a t-shirt!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Betts. You’re warm now. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>She had protested a few more times but it didn’t matter. Jughead refused to budge. They arrived at Veronica’s party soon after. Betty shrugged off her jacket and handed it to him with grateful appreciation.</p><p>He merely said quickly, “Of course, you’re welcome.” As if it was the obvious thing, that of course Jughead Jones would offer his jacket to Betty Cooper. It was just the way the world worked.</p><p>She never told him this but that night, that moment when he put his jacket over her shoulders, is one of her favorite moments of them in their entire relationship. It’s one that perfectly describes how selfless Jughead can be, especially towards the people that he loves.</p><p>Betty’s cheeks are red and flushed after she finishes her run. She hops into the shower, turning the heat up high so that the water is almost scalding, especially against her cool skin. She loves the difference in temperature though. It wakes her up even more.</p><p>Drying her hair quickly, she gets dressed and pads into the dining room where Veronica and Reggie are already sitting, enjoying breakfast and reading the newspaper. Betty joins them and they all eat in relative silence. After they finish up, Reggie kisses Veronica’s cheek and waves goodbye at Betty as he heads into work.</p><p>When she returns back to her room after breakfast, the first thing she does is check her laptop. Squealing loudly, Betty hops up and down when she reads the email she just received. Veronica comes bursting through the door at the sound.</p><p>“What happened?” Her best friend asks frantically, eyes wide.</p><p>“I got the job!” Betty answers excitedly.</p><p>“You got the job?” Veronica asks before she throws her arms around Betty in a hug. “You got the job!”</p><p>“I got the job!” Betty repeats, returning her hug.</p><p>Betty had always considered herself to be a physically affectionate person. There’s something about a hug, this close embrace, that makes everything else melt away. Veronica is so warm and her perfume is so familiar and comforting.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, B,” Veronica whispers against her.</p><p>“Thank you, V.”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>33 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty texts Jughead almost immediately after she tells Veronica and his response is instantaneous, wishing her congratulations and best of luck for the start of the new job. He asks her if she wants to get together for a celebratory coffee, his treat of course.</p><p>She decides that she wants to spend the day with Veronica so asks him if he’s free the next day. He is.</p><p>So here they are at a coffee shop, yet again, a recurring occurrence it seems. This is like their new favorite activity -- getting coffee and chatting.</p><p>She’s not opposed to it. It’s something that’s both different and familiar at the same time and a part of her loves that. It’s like a perfectly balanced activity.</p><p>Betty sips at her nonfat vanilla latte as she recalls both the interview with Elena and the job offer to him. Jughead congratulates her and almost immediately, he wants to start brainstorming ideas for what her first story could be.</p><p>“I haven’t even gotten my assignments yet, Jughead. I should probably have my first day before we start talking about this,” she says with a laugh.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like Betty Cooper. Don’t you always want to be extra prepared? I’m honestly shocked that you don’t plan to go in on your first day and present a fully written, edited, and formatted story,” he teases.</p><p>“That does sound like me, doesn’t it?” she admits.</p><p>“It does,” he says, his voice full of warmth and admiration.</p><p>“Okay, tell me your ideas then.”</p><p>They talk and talk and talk and talk.</p><p>Again, she loses track of time. She always seems to do this with him. Their coffee date gets extended to a lunch date and pretty soon, it’s nearing 5 PM when Veronica texts her, asking if she wants to get sushi for dinner.</p><p>Betty bites her lip. She shoots off a quick response and before she can think about it anymore, she asks Veronica if she can invite Jughead over for dinner too. Her response is quick and Betty feels the phone vibrate in her hand.</p><p><strong>Veronica:</strong> Does he eat sushi?</p><p><strong>Betty:</strong> I’m pretty sure he eats anything and everything.</p><p><strong>Veronica:</strong> This is true. Yeah, it’d be great to see him. Reggie misses him even if he doesn’t want to admit it.</p><p><strong>Betty:</strong> Well, I haven’t asked him yet so don’t get Reggie’s hopes up. We all know what he’s like when he’s disappointed.</p><p><strong>Veronica:</strong> Another good point.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“Jughead, can you please save some tempura for the rest of us? I know you love the fried stuff but come on, we’re supposed to be sharing,” Veronica gently chastises.</p><p>Jughead drops the deep-fried sweet potato that he had between his chopsticks back into the carton with a light harrumph. Instead, he grabs a piece of salmon avocado roll, dips it into his soy sauce that is mostly wasabi at this point and stuffs it into his mouth.</p><p>To his right, Betty tries her best not to laugh at the interaction but she fails miserably. Jughead narrows his eyes at her and pokes her in the side.</p><p>“Just what is so funny, Elizabeth?” he asks.</p><p>“I just think it’s amusing that you guys are almost 30 and Ronnie still acts like she’s your parent,” she replies.</p><p>“What else is new?”</p><p>“What are you two whispering about over there?” Veronica demands.</p><p>Jughead shakes his head, shooting Betty a warning look.</p><p>“Nothing, Ron,” Betty chirps back. “We were just saying how delicious this sushi is.”</p><p>“It’s very good,” Reggie agrees. “Do you remember that place we went to in Kyoto, Ronnie? That was probably the best sushi I’ve had in my life.”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Veronica immediately launches into a lengthy story about that trip, a favorite of hers and Reggie’s.</p><p>Betty settles back into her seat, full for now. She sets down her chopsticks and listens intently to Veronica’s excited retelling. Jughead sits next to her and continues to shovel food into his mouth and briefly, Betty is very glad that Veronica ordered enough sustenance for eight people.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>37 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty starts work a few days after and it’s the best decision that she’s made in a while.</p><p>It feels so good to be back in an office space again, strangely enough. She knows she’s one of those rare types that actually enjoys working and having silly things like her very own stapler and pad of post-its. Her desk is one of many separated by moveable partitions in the open office concept space.</p><p>Her first day is really just orientation, meeting everyone, and getting her email and laptop set up. Elena’s assistant, Abigail, takes her on a tour of the office, including of course, the lounge and dining area which is really the most important part of the workspace. Betty meets with Elena to talk about her primary responsibilities and before she knows it, it’s already lunchtime.</p><p>Elena takes her out to lunch at an upscale American restaurant where the salads are more expensive than Betty thinks is acceptable for a salad to cost. She gets a cup of soup and the chicken caesar salad. It’s delicious, of course, but not worth the price tag in her humble opinion.</p><p>Elena is kind and incredibly intelligent. She has a biting wit and Betty is instantly reminded of Jughead. She thinks the two would get along very well.</p><p>When the end of the workday rolls around, Elena practically shuffles Betty out of the office, telling her that work life balance is incredibly important. Except Betty’s not really sure if she has much of a ‘life’ right now. It consists of dinner with Veronica and Reggie, movies with Kevin, and the occasional coffee with Jughead. It’s not terribly exciting. She was happily ready to throw herself into her work.</p><p>It’s barely 5 PM and when she walks out of the office; night has settled in and the sky is dark. Betty takes in a deep breath of the cold air, letting it fill her lungs. She’s about to walk towards the subway station when she hears someone call out her name.</p><p>“Betty!”</p><p>She turns around and is surprised to see Jughead running up to her, something red peeking out of his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Jug?” she asks, confused. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to wish you a happy first day,” he replies immediately, retrieving a flower from his jacket. He holds up a single red rose in front of her. “How’d it go?”</p><p>She’s at a loss for words, her green eyes staring at the red rose in shock. She’s not sure how much time has passed but she thinks it must be longer than what is socially acceptable because Jughead is now looking at her with a concerned expression.</p><p>“Betty?” he prompts.</p><p>“You got me flowers,” she states dumbly.</p><p>“Well, one flower actually,” he corrects with a smile. He holds it a little closer to her and she takes it without another word.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says softly. She looks up at him, directly into his piercing gaze. Leaning forward, she brushes her lips that are numb from the cold breeze against his warm cheek. She’s instantly filled with something that feels suspiciously like love and admiration for him.</p><p>“Do you want to get dinner?” he asks gently. “To celebrate your first day?”</p><p>“I’d love that, Jug.”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I dream about you because it's always you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, friends! It's a behemoth so I apologize in advance about that but there was a lot to delve into. This is from Jug's POV and I know a lot of you were hoping for a little insight into his thoughts - I hope this explains a bit more about his actions. </p><p>As always, thank you to my darling Jana (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks">latenightcoffeetalks</a>) for beta-ing and being the most supportive cheerleader.</p><p>The therapy scene was inspired by this iconic scene from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQht2yOX9Js">Good Will Hunting</a></p><p>The song mentioned is Coldplay’s “The Scientist”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We might make out when nobody’s there</em><br/>
<em>It’s not that we’re scared, it’s just that it’s delicate</em><br/>
<em>So why do you fill my sorrow</em><br/>
<em>With the words you’ve borrowed from the only place you’ve known?</em><br/>
<em>And why do you sing Hallelujah if it means nothing to you?</em><br/>
<em>Why do you sing with me at all?</em><br/>
<em>We might live like never before when there’s nothing to give</em><br/>
<em>Well how can we ask for more?</em><br/>
<em>We might make love in some sacred place</em><br/>
<em>The look on your face is delicate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Delicate” by Damien Rice</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I dream about you because it's always you -- Tony Stark</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>1 Day After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Did he make the wrong decision? Should he have asked her to stay? Should he have ended it with Sabrina right then and there, the moment that Betty appeared before his eyes again? Should he have ended it the instant he realized she’s not something that his brain has fabricated, not smoke and mirrors, and lies?</p><p>Jughead doesn’t have the right answer. But then again, it seems like he never does. His entire life seems to be composed of one bad choice after the other. Betty is the one thing that he did right. She is always the right choice.</p><p>But here he is, several hours after she’s returned, sitting on the couch at god knows what hour it is. The sky is pitch black outside and he is still here, where she left him, on the couch unable to move. Instead, he does what he always does.</p><p>He thinks and he thinks and he thinks.</p><p>Every single nerve in his body feels like it’s raw and exposed, ready to inflict a mountain of pain on him at any instant. One wrong move and he would be paralyzed by it.</p><p>He wants to go to Betty, but what is the right choice at this moment? He asks himself this over and over again, hours after Betty walked out of his life, seemingly for the second time. He wants to be near her again. <em>This</em> is his one desperate desire.</p><p>But he’s with Sabrina. She lives with him, depends on him. For the last two years, she’s been his source of support: always by his side, holding him, crying with him when he was at his lowest point. She attended every session of group therapy with him, her hand in his, always making sure that he never slips over the edge of oblivion.</p><p>He was close a few times. He can admit this to himself now.</p><p>But Sabrina was there for him. She was his constant in those years, always there when he needed comfort. He knows that he was the same for her -- it gave him purpose, being needed in that way. Some days, when Sabrina was feeling particularly maudlin or despondent, he would be her single source of joy -- what brought a smile to her face, however faded, and what made her keep going.</p><p>Again, what he seems to feel the most is guilt.</p><p>Because for him, it was just as instantaneous as he felt it. Betty is back. Go to her. Leave Sabrina.</p><p>These are the steps that he wants to take but knows that he cannot. It’s not fair to Sabrina. She was there for him. He has a moral and emotional obligation to her. He needs to do this right. He and Sabrina need to talk, figure out what they want to do, and then he can go to Betty.</p><p>He checks the clock. It’s nearing 5 AM. It would be insane of him to run the six miles that currently separate him and Betty. It would be ridiculous of him to just show up at Veronica and Reggie’s door, pounding on it so they would let him in.</p><p>So he doesn’t. For Betty and for himself, he needs to do this right.</p><p>This is his thought, always of her, as he falls asleep on the couch, snuggling further into the blanket and pillows that surround him.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>They talk. Well, Sabrina talks and he listens.</p><p>His brain seems unable to process anything after she says that she’s leaving him to go back to Harvey. A part of him wants to hate Sabrina but he just can’t bring himself to. Jughead knows her reasons, truly understands them like no one else can. He is feeling all the same things, so violently.</p><p>When Sabrina brings up Betty, something akin to guilt starts to trickle its way into his stomach again, clawing at it. He wants to go to Betty and he can now because he’s free. All the emotional turmoil he felt yesterday was for naught because all of this can disappear now. At least, according to Sabrina.</p><p>But Jughead knows it can’t. He’ll still feel guilty.</p><p>When he goes to Betty, what will she do? Will she be thrilled, throw her arms around him, and welcome him back into her life readily?</p><p>This is what he hopes for. This is what he needs.<em> Please, please, please let it be this.</em></p><p>But a part of him, the part that knows Betty Cooper so incredibly well, is hesitant. Yesterday, she looked at him with a mixture of confusion and betrayal. Like the instant Betty saw Sabrina, she felt those emotions flooding her body. He understands why and he wants to explain it all away because in his mind, there is no Betty or Sabrina.</p><p>It’s just Betty. Maybe it’s always been just Betty. At least, this is what he tells himself, convinces himself of it. He thinks it so many times in his head that he knows that it has to be true.</p><p>He just has to convince her of this.</p><p>When he tries to talk to Betty, she turns him away. And suddenly, so intensely, he feels rejection, frustration, and sadness. She doesn’t let him in, both her physical and emotional walls are up.</p><p>And he wonders again, did he make the wrong decision?</p><p>Jughead Jones is honorable. Jughead Jones has morals. Jughead Jones will make the hard choice, the right choice. Except this time, it doesn’t seem like he does.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>10 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>He hates this coffee shop. The price to quality ratio doesn’t add up in his mind and it’s slightly painful to dish over $5 for a cup of black coffee. He grew up on Folgers instant coffee -- not this expensive shit.</p><p>Jughead doesn’t tell Betty that though and easily agrees to go there when she leads the way. At this point, he thinks he would agree to anything and anywhere -- as long as she’s willing to talk.</p><p>It’s never been harder and easier at the same time.</p><p>He has to center himself and push all his willpower down into his hands, through his fingertips to keep his arms resting by his side. He wants, more than anything right now, to reach forward and hold her close. But he can’t do that, not right now, not yet. At the same time, it’s so easy to talk to her. The conversation just flows, no matter how awkward the topic is. He finds that he has to stop himself from saying too much or coming on too strong.</p><p>This thing, whatever it’s called, between them now is so fragile and delicate. He tries to be so careful, thinking and rethinking each and every single word that comes out of his mouth. All his preparation doesn’t really matter. When he finally sits across from her, everything spills out of his mouth in a mad rush and he finds that he tells Betty exactly what happened: Sabrina broke up with me. It’s true. He wanted it just as much as Sabrina did. If she didn’t initiate it, he would’ve. She left me to be with him. It’s an exact recounting of what happened.</p><p>But somehow, he still feels like he gets it wrong, says the wrong thing.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t sit here and tell me that she was just a friend.</em>
</p><p>He can’t help but visibly flinch at this. What should he say? What does she want to hear? He’ll tell her anything. He is so desperate to prove this to her but she doesn’t seem convinced.</p><p>Her next words almost wreck him entirely.</p><p>
  <em>You're it for me, Jughead Jones. But I can't rush us.</em>
</p><p>He wants to yell. He wants to scream. He wants to physically flip the table over in his frustration but he doesn’t do any of these things. Instead, he tries to make her understand again but she cuts him off.</p><p>
  <em>That’s still intimacy. That’s still a form of love, even if it’s not the type that you feel for me.</em>
</p><p>No. No. No. No. No. No. No.</p><p>Jughead refuses to accept this. Why can’t he make Betty understand that everything he felt for Sabrina was not love? It couldn’t have been love. The only type of romantic love that he’s experienced in his life is with Betty Cooper. What he feels for her, the depth and intensity, the sheer magnetism of it -- nothing has ever come close. What he felt for Sabrina is nothing near it. It’s completely different.</p><p>So in his mind, that means it wasn’t love. The love that he feels for Betty is his standard for comparison, his unit of measurement. Because the only love that he’s truly known is Betty Cooper. It’s not the same.</p><p>Why doesn’t she understand this? Why does she think he needs time?</p><p>He’s ready. He’s <em>been</em> ready.</p><p>He’s spent five years dreaming, wishing, praying for this -- for her to come back to him and of being with her again. Five years of shouldering the weight of it all -- guilt, desire, longing, hope, despair. It’s been five years of this for him. He doesn’t need to process his emotions. Sabrina was right -- this was never forever. Sabrina was impermanent. They both knew that. Why can’t Betty see it?</p><p>It’s so incredibly frustrating, being told that he needs to wait longer. It’s torturous -- knowing that Betty is so close but still out of his reach.</p><p>He needs to be patient. At the same time, it’s impossible to be patient. It goes against every instinct that he’s feeling right now. But this isn’t about him. This is about her. He wants to believe that nothing’s changed for her but that’s not true. Everything’s changed in these last five years and she’s just trying to catch up with it all. She said it herself, that she needs time and he has to stop pushing her when she’s not ready. That’s not love.</p><p>Her needs overtake his own. He will be patient, for her. For her, he will do anything.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>15 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Everyone is back. But he still feels so alone.</p><p>He talks to Jellybean a few times a week. When everyone was first blipped back, he called her every single day, sometimes several times a day, just so he could hear her voice. It was good to be back home for a bit. He spent most of the time pretending Alice wasn’t there, never able to look her in the eye because every time he did, he was just reminded of Betty. He also knew Alice had several questions, ever the defender and protector of her daughter. But Jellybean and FP created a barrier around him so they didn’t interact all that much.</p><p>Sabrina is gone. Every remnant of her imprint on the apartment has either been packed away or thrown out. When Betty comes back, when she moves back, he wants it to be just as she left it. He wants this place -- their place -- to be somewhere that she can be comfortable and truly at home.</p><p>He spends a lot of time cleaning. He spends a lot of time, turning back time so to speak, reverting the apartment back to the way it was in 2018. If he can’t remember a certain detail, he looks through his and Betty’s pictures on social media where the apartment served as the backdrop. It needs to be right for her again.</p><p>Veronica texts him a few days after he and Betty’s coffee date. She’s checking in -- just to make sure he’s doing okay. She also lets him know that Betty got a new cell phone that day with the same number. He doesn’t really know how to respond to her because it’s not a simple yes or no question.</p><p>Is he doing okay? He has no idea.</p><p>So he lies to Veronica because he doesn’t want her to worry. She’s spent five years worrying about him and it’s not fair to her for him to keep causing that.</p><p>He has a way to directly communicate with Betty again. He wants to take advantage of it immediately, butterflies bursting in his stomach from excitement. But then he reels himself back, reminded that she needs time and he needs to let Betty lead on this, no matter how hard it is.</p><p>It’s about her, not him.</p><p>He doesn’t text Betty immediately. He waits a few days, mostly because he’s reminded by Angela, his agent, that the position at her son’s company is still available. He knows a few people that might be good for it, with all his years in his industry, but the person he wants to recommend the most is Betty. Not only because he thinks she is the most qualified but also because he thinks she would be a great fit. This job would challenge her in the best ways. He knows how important that is for her in an occupation.</p><p>Plus selfishly, it gives him an excuse to text her and talk to her.</p><p>So he does it.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Betty is so beautiful.</p><p>It’s not like he forgot because he didn’t, he could never. The image he had of her, in his mind, before the Blip, was faded. Five years is a long time. He remembered a lot of things but not the exact highlight of her hair or the flecks of gold in her green eyes. Every time he sees her now, he just wants to stare at her so he can re-memorize all these defining characteristics.</p><p>The sun is bright and beaming today, shining down on them as they wait in line at the ramen shop. The rays filter through her blonde hair, making it seem like it’s actually made of strands of gold. He wants to brush his hand against it like he’s done so many times before but he doesn’t.</p><p>At lunch, he reminds himself constantly: Do not mention Sabrina. Do not mention Sabrina.</p><p>It’s harder than he thinks it will be -- not talking about the person that you’ve lived with for the past two years, in any context. But he tries and he succeeds.</p><p>He thinks he says the right thing this time. But he can never be certain.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>26 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Jughead wakes up in the morning, the first thing he wants to do is text Betty. He doesn’t though. He makes breakfast and a strong cup of coffee. After that, he thinks about texting. Once he finishes eating, he sits down at the couch and tries to write for a few hours. When he takes breaks in between, still sipping on his coffee, he thinks about contacting Betty. Then comes lunch, more writing, and more thinking about texting Betty. The evening rolls around, he makes dinner, and then, of course, thinks about texting Betty.</p><p>The days after he tells Betty about the job are long and drawn out. Every second seems to tick by slowly and he tries desperately not to bore holes into his phone by how often he stares at it, willing the screen to flash with a notification.</p><p>It doesn’t. She doesn’t get in touch with him.</p><p>He gets impatient. He gets frustrated. He gets sad. He gets nervous.</p><p>Because his mind jumps to the worst of all scenarios: she got snapped again, she doesn’t want to talk to you, and she decided that she doesn’t want to be with you.</p><p>It’s so hard not to let his mind drift to these toxic thoughts. His natural state seems to be melancholic so it’s extra challenging. He forces himself to stay positive, instead fixating on things that he knows are certain and good.</p><p>His story starts and ends with her.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>30 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Group therapy without Sabrina is strange.</p><p>He keeps looking over to his right, a gesture he usually did when he needed consoling or confirmation, expecting to see her there. But she’s not. It’s someone else entirely.</p><p>Steve Rogers is also gone. There’s a new facilitator now. Her name is Bridget and she’s a trained psychotherapist with a long list of degrees and qualifications.</p><p>It takes Jughead a few sessions to finally get to the point where he feels comfortable with all the differences. He craves consistency and loathes change. But it gets a little better with each passing session. He knows that he should open himself up more, after all, that’s the point of therapy, isn’t it? But it’s always been hard for him to open up, preferring to be aloof and closed off. Only those that know him well truly understand him.</p><p>Group therapy makes this a little easier. The main thing is that it’s about support. It doesn’t have the laser focus of one on one sessions so if there are weeks where he doesn’t feel like contributing much, he’s not forced to. It’s also comforting to know that other people are still going through the exact same thing as you. He’s revealed more to this group of people than he has to his own father.</p><p>The topic of conversation today is fears.</p><p>He almost bursts out laughing at the irony of it because isn’t this fitting? His fears are all that consume his mind lately.</p><p>When it’s his turn to speak next he takes in a deep breath, letting it settle in his lungs, before he fully exhales.</p><p>“I feel like I’m kind of living out my worst fear right now. Betty, my Betty, was blipped back, what is it? Over 4 weeks ago now. And she’s back and she’s here, living in the same city as I am but I feel like I'm still in the same nightmare as before. I’m trying to be good and give her the space that she asked for but it’s so hard knowing that she's so close but I still can’t go to her. My greatest fear right now is that after she’s done thinking and processing, she won’t want to be with me anymore.”</p><p>The facilitator, Bridget, a kind-looking woman in her 50s, nods and asks gently, “Why wouldn’t she want to be with you?”</p><p>“Because I moved on. Because I start dating someone else when I guess I shouldn’t have? Because I don’t deserve her.”</p><p>“Why don’t you deserve her?” Bridget continues her line of questioning.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever deserved her but now, even more so because of what I just said. I moved on.” Frustration starts to simmer in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“Should you not have moved on?” she asks.</p><p>“Should I have? Isn’t that considered a betrayal? I started feeling things for someone that wasn’t her. I shouldn’t have done that.” He states this as if it’s the most obvious thing.</p><p>“You have to forgive yourself first, Jughead, before you can expect Betty to forgive you. You have to forgive yourself for moving on and being in a relationship with someone else, someone that isn’t Betty.”</p><p>Almost immediately, he responds, “I do forgive myself.”</p><p>“Have you? You have to forgive yourself.”</p><p>“I do,” he states stubbornly.</p><p>“You have to forgive yourself,” she repeats.</p><p>“Okay, alright. I get it. I forgive myself,” he reiterates, this time letting his annoyance fully show.</p><p>“You have to forgive yourself.”</p><p>“This isn’t fucking funny,” he nearly seethes. “I get it. I forgive myself.”</p><p>“You have to forgive yourself.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I have. Enough,” he demands.</p><p>“You have to forgive yourself.”</p><p>Jughead stands up suddenly, the metal chair he was sitting on screeching from the movement. He storms out of the space, not caring that the door behind him slams as he exits. He leans against the wall, eyes closed, fists clenched at his side as he takes in a deep breath.</p><p>“You have to forgive yourself.”</p><p>Bridget is standing in front of him, a careful and concerned look on her face. She moves a step closer, making it clear that she’s about to envelop him in a hug. He lets her.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything. She simply continues to murmur it to him softly and he nods against her, numb as he takes in her words.</p><p>He has to forgive himself.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>31 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Bridget recommends that he start journaling and meditation.</p><p>On a certain level, he feels like he’s already journaling. It’s essentially what his writing is. It just so happens that his creative outlet happens to pay well and he’s a well-respected author. He’s always poured his emotions into his writing -- he doesn’t know how not to do that, honestly. And now that Betty is back, he finds that he writes more and more. He wants to.</p><p>Meditation is a whole new world.</p><p>He doesn’t really know where to start so he downloads an app, puts in his earbuds, and starts to follow along to the instructions. The trainer’s voice is soft and calming. He does as he’s told.</p><p>
  <em>Get comfortable and prepare to sit still for several minutes. Focus on your breath. Follow your breath for a minute.</em>
</p><p>The hardest part is not letting his mind wander. It races constantly and it takes actual mental effort to consciously slow it down.</p><p>He starts to do this every day, multiple times. It helps.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>37 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Betty kisses him.</p><p>Not on the lips, on the cheek but still -- it’s the most intimate thing that she’s done with him since she’s been back and his heart feels like it’s going to explode from happiness. It pounds so hard against his chest that his ears are ringing from the boom.</p><p>They walk side by side to a nearby restaurant, arms by their sides. His swinging hand grazes against hers a few times, shooting electricity up his spine at the brief contact. He wants to hold her hand but doesn’t, constantly having to remind himself that they will go at the pace that she decides.</p><p>She agrees to dinner. That’s enough for now.</p><p>He reminds himself to be in the present with her, not trapped in his own thoughts. The Italian restaurant they decide on is relatively quiet and they’re seated immediately. He pores over the menu, half debating if he wants to whip out his phone so he can input these names into Google translate.</p><p>Jughead leans forward and asks, “How embarrassed will you be if I ask the waiter to translate everything for me?”</p><p>Betty lets out a laugh. “What do you need translated?”</p><p>“Pretty much the entire pasta and meat section,” he answers honestly.</p><p>She shakes her head and starts to read off the menu items, explaining what each one is patiently. After she’s done, she looks at him for a moment, as if considering something.</p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p>“Don’t you always get the spaghetti and meatballs? Or the pasta with meat sauce?”</p><p>“Ahh, but I’ve learned to expand my repertoire now, Betts,” he admits with a smile.</p><p>“So does this mean you’re not ordering that?”</p><p>“No, of course, I’m ordering that. I’m just considering all my options before I order the exact same thing.”</p><p>She lets out a bigger laugh at this, so genuine and infectious and he finds himself joining her after a few moments. It’s so easy.</p><p>He asks her about her first day and listens intently as she recalls it. It’s nothing terribly exciting but her green eyes shine so brightly when she talks that it’s hard not to become fully entranced by her. He could listen to her talk about anything and everything forever.</p><p>And for those sweet few hours before their dinner is finished, after they devour their meals and all the other tables have cleared out beside theirs, it’s so easy to pretend that she was never gone at all.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>40 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Jughead’s always focused better when there’s ambient noise in the background. When he writes, he usually puts on music or calming sounds. It helps him concentrate.</p><p>He hates writing at home. It’s too quiet. For the longest time, he was forced to because coffee shops hadn’t re-opened yet. Then Sabrina moved in and that helped because she would usually mull around in the background, never able to sit still. The noise was welcome. Now that he lives alone, he falls back onto his old crutch -- the hustle and bustle of a neighborhood coffee shop.</p><p>He doesn’t consciously mean to go to this particular one but nevertheless, this is where he ends up. It’s a chain coffee shop with relatively affordable coffee. Oh, and it’s also right next door to Betty’s office.</p><p>He thinks about texting her. What would be weirder? For him to text her and let her know that he’s here. Or for him to not text her, and then just act surprised and nonchalant if she happens to show up to buy herself some coffee?</p><p>He’s not sure which one is the lesser evil. After a lot of deliberation, he decides to text her. By this time, his coffee is now cold and he’s been staring at a blank word document for goodness knows how long.</p><p>He tries to be detached but he’s not entirely sure how successful he is. The minutes tick by and she hasn’t answered. He’s assuming that’s because she’s at work and not because she’s avoiding him. He eventually stops staring at his phone and goes back to writing.</p><p>The words come easily to him, as they have been for the last few weeks. He’s almost ready for a refill when he sees out of the corner of his eye that someone’s sitting down in the chair across from him.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>She’s dressed in a lilac dress shirt with flowy sleeves paired with a black pencil skirt: ever the picture-perfect vision of beauty and elegance. Her hair is down and curled at the ends. She brushes a strand of hair out of her face as she smiles at him.</p><p>“What brings you here to my neck of the woods?” she asks.</p><p>“Writing,” he answers simply, gesturing towards the laptop sitting in front of him.</p><p>“There are coffee shops in the Lower East Side, Jug,” she points out.</p><p>“I like this one better.”</p><p>“Really? Even though there’s like three others of this exact same coffee shop closer to you.”</p><p>“It’s better for other reasons,” he says honestly.</p><p>She nods, seemingly accepting his evasive answer. Tapping her fingertips against the tabletop, she asks, “Are you hungry? I haven’t had lunch yet.”</p><p>“Do you even need to ask?”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>43 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Jug, did you hear Spiderman is doing a meet and greet in Queens in a week?” Jellybean’s excited voice filters through the phone.</p><p>He balances his cellphone between his ear and shoulder as he dumps a box of dried pasta into the boiling salted water.</p><p>“Okay, good for him. What’s your point?” He starts to stir the pot a bit so nothing clumps together.</p><p>“What’s my point? An Avenger is hosting an event mere miles from you and you don’t want to attend?” Jellybean demands, practically screeching. “He’s been to space, Jug! He fought Thanos firsthand. You don’t think the dude has some stories to tell?”</p><p>“Ehh,” Jughead offers noncommittally. He opens a jar of pre-made tomato sauce and starts to heat it in a separate pot. He still remembers how confused he was when Betty first told him that they needed to buy multiple pots for the kitchen. It just seemed so wasteful but now that he cooks for himself, he understands the reasoning.</p><p>“Ehh?” Jellybean asks. “Wow, you’re ridiculous. Well, I’m buying tickets for us whether you like it or not, and sending you a Venmo request. I’ll be up in a week.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, you can stay with me, Jelly. Thanks for asking,” he retorts sarcastically.</p><p>“Okay, yay!” She replies, completely breezing past his commentary. “I’m going to go tell Dad and buy the train ticket.”</p><p>“Wait, you haven’t asked Dad yet?”</p><p>“Sorry, gotta go. So many things to do, bye!” She says, hanging up quickly before he can reply.</p><p>He puts the phone down on the counter and drains his pasta, plating it. He adds two scoops of sauce and a generous helping of grated parmesan on top.</p><p>Moving to the couch, he settles in with a bowl of pasta in his lap and turns on the TV. He decides on <em>Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.</em></p><p>It’s always been his favorite of the series.</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>47 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>They’ve been doing this for a week now.</p><p>Ever since he started completing the majority of his writing from the coffee shop next to Betty’s office building, she comes and joins him every day. Sometimes it’s short, just for a quick coffee before she heads back into work. Other days, it’s more prolonged and they have lunch together too.</p><p>Today, it’s longer.</p><p>She’s been sitting across from him for the last two hours, reading and editing. He tries not to look over at her too often, peering above the edge of his laptop screen, and instead tries to do what he’s supposed to do -- write. The words flow from his fingertips easily and every time he hits a mental bump, trying to decide what to write next, all he has to do is look at her.</p><p>He’s always been more inspired when she’s around. Just her mere physical presence soothes him and helps him concentrate.</p><p>He finishes another chapter and leans back in his chair, stretching out his hand muscles for a moment. Betty hits a stopping point in her editing as well, looks up and smiles at him.</p><p>“You look beautiful today. Every day, really,” he says. He knows he probably shouldn’t say things like that to her but it’s so hard not to. He’s been wanting to tell her this for weeks now but has stopped himself. Today, he just didn’t have enough willpower to do so.</p><p>A pretty pink heightens the color of her cheeks and she looks away, unable to meet his gaze. “Thank you, Jug.”</p><p>They get lunch that day and as they walk to the nearby sandwich shop, they’re both quiet, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Jughead reaches his hand out, his fingertips grazing against her palm. This gets her attention and she stops walking to look up at him curiously.</p><p>“Jellybean is visiting me in a few days. We’re going to some Spiderman event that she’s really jazzed up about. Would you like to come?” he asks, his voice hitching slightly from his nervousness.</p><p>“I’d love that, Jug. It’ll be so good to see her.”</p><p>He looks at her as she replies. Her face is serious, as if she’s contemplating something or arguing with herself. Then it happens so suddenly.</p><p>She reaches out her hand and intertwines her fingers through his. He stares down at their hands in shock. Rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand, she tugs slightly as she nods towards the sandwich shop.</p><p>“Let’s go. I’m hungry,” she says with a smile.</p><p>He doesn’t answer her, just simply trails after her, relishing in the feel of her skin against his.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>It’s a Tuesday evening, barely 8 PM and he’s dozing off at the couch with the television on -- really, just living his best life. His phone buzzes against the cushion next to him and he furrows his brow, unsure of who could possibly be calling him.</p><p>It’s Betty.</p><p>Fuck. He bolts upright immediately, any trace of sleep or haziness escaping his body. He swipes up to answer.</p><p>“Betty?” His voice is hoarse after being unused for several hours.</p><p>“Hey Jug. Are you busy? Sorry if I caught you in the middle of something.” She sounds concerned.</p><p>“Oh no, not at all. I was just rewatching <em>Eternal Sunshine</em> for the millionth time,” he tells her.</p><p>“You really love that movie. I feel like I’ve seen it more times than necessary because of you.”</p><p>“It’s a great movie!” He argues. “Did you call me to make fun of my movie preferences?”</p><p>“No, I called because I can’t remember the name of that grammar checker program that you use. I want to recommend it to Elena. It might help streamline some things.”</p><p>He wishes this is a video call so he can see her face, trace an invisible line down the curve of her chin as he listens to her speak. He tells her the name of the program he uses and she answers thankfully.</p><p>“That’s great. Thanks, Jug.”</p><p>“Is that the only reason you called?” he asks.</p><p>She makes an indescribable noise on the other end. “Is that okay if it is?”</p><p>He smiles and he hopes she can hear it through the phone. “Sounds like an excuse but I’m okay with that.”</p><p>They talk for so long that he needs to charge his phone because his battery life is running low. It’s a bit cumbersome but he makes it work, just happy that this is happening at all.</p><p>When she yawns audibly for the third time in a row, he instructs her to go to sleep even though he has no desire to hang up the phone. He’s so wired now. The rush of adrenaline that he gets from talking to her fills his bloodstream.</p><p>“Night Juggie,” she says softly. He inhales sharply at the nickname. It’s been so unbearably long since he’s heard her call him that.</p><p>“I’ll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow,” she promises.</p><p>He says goodnight and after he hangs up, he holds the phone to his chest. Lying on his bed, he stares up at his ceiling, memorizing each and every crack in the surface, as he tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>50 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Jughead’s first thought is that Spiderman is a lot shorter than he expected.</p><p>When he first met Captain America, he remembers how tall and strong he stood, a literal supposed embodiment of the country’s values in one being. It had been overwhelming -- meeting someone that Jughead grew up studying in textbooks.</p><p>Spiderman is a different story. He’s relatively new to the superhero scene and seems really relatable.</p><p>The event is completely packed with people. There are so many reporters present, all with cameras and flashing lights. When it’s time for questions, the reporters practically rush the stage, pushing their way to ask, or yell out, their questions.</p><p>Jughead focuses on the way that Spiderman’s eyes expand and contract, he’s assuming out of nervousness.</p><p>Spiderman answers the questions awkwardly; his whole demeanor a bit stilted. To Jughead’s right, Jellybean stares at the superhero longingly and claps after each and every one of his answers.</p><p>“Oh god, do you have a crush on Spiderman?” Jughead asks indelicately.</p><p>Jellybean’s eyes widen and she immediately starts shaking her head and slapping her brother’s arm. “I do not. Shut up!”</p><p>“Wow, you definitely have a crush on Spiderman,” he continues to tease.</p><p>“Can you be any louder? I don’t think the people in the back heard you,” she hisses out, continuing to slap him.</p><p>Betty pokes her head out from Jughead’s other side. “What’s going on? Jelly, why are you hitting him?”</p><p>“Shut up, shut up right now!” Jellybean demands, staring at her brother. “No reason, Betty. Jughead here is just being a pain in my ass per usual.”</p><p>“Hey! No swearing,” Jughead scolds.</p><p>“I’m 18, Jug. Not a child,” she retorts saucily. “Technically I’m 22. You know, because of the Blip.”</p><p>“You are not 22,” he argues.</p><p>“Well, according to my birth certificate I am,” she replies smugly.</p><p>They continue to bicker until Spiderman says his final goodbye on the stage and waves to the crowd. He disappears behind the black curtains.</p><p>Jellybean lets out a wistful sigh. “I think he’s my favorite Avenger.”</p><p>Jughead’s face twists up in disgust and he starts to walk away, attempting to exit now that the event is over. “Okay, I did not want to know that.”</p><p>“Don’t make it weird, Jug!” His sister complains. “Who’s your favorite Avenger, Betty?” Jellybean asks in an attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere.</p><p>“Oooo that’s a hard one. Maybe Valkyrie or Okoye?” Betty answers.</p><p>“Going for unconventional picks?” Jellybean asks.</p><p>“I admire their tenacity. They fight just as hard as the other Avengers but they never get as much of the glory, you know? But they fight anyway,” Betty explains.</p><p>Jellybean nods at this and turns to Jughead. “What about you? Let me guess, Captain America?”</p><p>That would be the obvious choice but Jughead shakes his head at his sister’s assumption.</p><p>“No, not Captain America. My favorite Avenger is the Hulk.”</p><p>“The Hulk?” Jellybean asks in disbelief. “Why? You’re into the whole Hulk smash thing?”</p><p>“No,” he replies simply. “The Hulk blipped everyone back. He’s the one that brought you, Dad, and Betty back to me.”</p><p>He can feel Betty staring at him but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she walks up next to him and laces her fingers through his and gives him a gentle kiss to the cheek.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>That night, after a pleasant dinner with Betty and Jellybean, his sister curls up in his queen-sized bed, wrapping herself in the covers.</p><p>“Don’t hog them all or else you’re sleeping on the couch,” he warns.</p><p>“Empty threats, big bro, empty threats.” Jellybean reaches for her book, opening it and placing it in her lap. “You guys seem like you’re doing okay,” she says cautiously, not sure of how he’ll react.</p><p>“I think we’re going to be okay, Jelly,” he replies, grabbing his own book and throwing open the covers so he can get underneath. He leans back against the pillow, adjusting his reading glasses slightly. “I think I’m finally doing okay too.”</p><p>She inches a little closer and squeezes his forearm. “That’s all I want, Jug. For you to be okay.”</p><p>“You know, per usual Betty was right. It’s almost annoying how she’s always right about everything.” He pauses for a moment, fiddling with the corner of the hardbound book cover. “We did need the time. Both of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, I tend to trust her gut instinct on these things over yours,” she says teasingly.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>She doesn’t reply. Instead, she smiles winningly at him before she returns her attention to the open book in front of her. Jughead rolls his eyes at her and lets out an offended huff. Then, he starts to read as well.</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>52 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>Jughead’s life is much quieter now that Jellybean has returned back home to Riverdale. It’s almost jarring the contrast. He’s back with his laptop at the coffee shop, typing away when Betty sits down across from him.</p><p>They work in relative silence for an hour. She stops her typing for a moment and leans back in the chair, stretching her arms above her head. Jughead tries not to stare but definitely fails.</p><p>“You know what I just realized?” she asks.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I went from being four months older than you to five years younger. So weird to think about that,” she replies. “That whole age conversation with Jellybean the other day reminded me of it.”</p><p>He smiles at this. “Does this mean you can finally stop giving me crap about being younger?”</p><p>“I guess you technically aren’t anymore, right? That’s so weird. You’re like this old curmudgeon now.”</p><p>“I think I’ve always been an old curmudgeon at heart. My age is finally catching up to my personality,” he replies.</p><p>“Hmm,” she murmurs, a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>He decides that he wants to be bold today.</p><p>“How does it feel, dating an older man?” he asks.</p><p>“Is that what we’re doing?” she responds coyly.</p><p>“I don’t know. You tell me. This is all up to you,” he says simply.</p><p>She considers his words for a moment before she finally nods, giving him the brightest smile. “We’re dating,” she decides. “Is it weird to say that as if we haven’t already been dating for over a decade?”</p><p>“It’s not weird,” he answers honestly. “It’s the best thing I’ve heard in a while.”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>64 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>This meal feels different.</p><p>They’ve had so many lunches and dinners since she’s been back that this one should be the same -- there should be nothing special about it. Except, it’s so different from the others.</p><p>They head to the restaurant after Betty gets off work so she’s still dressed elegantly professional in a yellow silk blouse and a navy blue pencil skirt. Maybe he should’ve put on a dress shirt instead of his usual plaid flannel but old habits die hard.</p><p>He knows they appear to be mismatched but hasn’t this always been the case for them? He is the quiet, introspective loner and she is the popular and sweet girl-next-door. There’s so much more depth to their personalities than that simple assessment. It doesn’t make people think it any less.</p><p>Jughead can see it in the way the restaurant's host turns his nose up slightly at his apparel, especially compared to Betty’s. But Jughead doesn’t care. As long as he’s here next to her, she will be his primary focus. Everything else is just white noise.</p><p>She looks so beautiful tonight, the color of her blouse offsetting the brilliant shine of her green eyes. He sets his hand, palm facing up, in the middle of the table, offering it to her if she so desired. He does it so simply that she doesn’t even notice until a few minutes have passed and she sets down her menu. When she sees the gesture, she smiles warmly at him and puts her hand in his.</p><p>It seems almost juvenile that his stomach flutters from just the touch of her hand but she’s always had this effect on him. No matter how old he gets, no matter how confident he is, no matter how different he may perceive himself, Betty Cooper will always have this hold over him. He willingly gives it.</p><p>The food is annoyingly delicious. Jughead wants to hate it just on principle but he can’t especially since he devoured it all with record speed. Betty watched from her end of the table, highly amused and also protecting her plate at the same time, grateful that they weren’t sharing.</p><p>After a shared tiramisu where Betty insisted on splitting in half before they cut into it, knowing the speed at which Jughead eats. He pretended to be offended but in all honesty, it just made him feel better because it felt so familiar, the way she teased him.</p><p>He’s still smiling about it a while later while they walk hand in hand, bundled in their winter wear. The air is crisp tonight and he can see his breath in front of him. There’s some music filtering into the streets from a department store and Betty stops suddenly, causing him to extend his arm a bit before he can stop too.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“I love this song,” she murmurs.</p><p>He doesn’t hear it at first but then when he actually focuses on listening for it, it sounds through his ears so clearly. <em>Questions of science, science and progress do not speak as loud as my heart.</em></p><p>It’s one of his favorite Coldplay songs. He doesn’t remember it like that though. He remembers it as the last song that he and Betty Cooper danced to at Senior Prom. He had held her in his arms and they had whispered their dreams for the future together. He still remembers the way her silver dress shone under the spotlight and the smell of her jasmine perfume.</p><p>In the present, he hears her softly singing along as she starts to sway, pulling him closer.</p><p>“<em>No one ever said it would be this hard. Take me back to the start</em>,” she sings along.</p><p>There’s something so entrancing about the way she sings and the rich alto of her voice. It’s so full and strong, utterly captivating. His arms come around her and they continue to sway until the song ends.</p><p>Another song starts to filter through and he pulls back slightly so he can look at her fully. She’s looking down, her stature poised as if she’s trying to decide something, tense and not at all relaxed like she was seconds ago. Then she looks up.</p><p>And he falls deeply into her emerald eyes.</p><p>Her gaze falls to his lips for the briefest of seconds and then she’s kissing him. Her lips are so warm and even warmer because of the contrast with the cold that surrounds them. She tastes sweet. There’s still a light coating of cinnamon left on her lips, probably from the tiramisu. He sucks her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. Both of his arms surround her and he pulls her even closer to him, safely ensconcing her in his warmth.</p><p>God, he’s missed this.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>65 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>He kisses her again today. So casually, just leaning up as she comes over to him in the coffee shop, as if it’s a simple greeting.</p><p>He kisses her again and his senses are consumed by the taste and smell of strawberry chapstick.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>
  <em> <strong>73 Days After</strong> </em>
</p><p>It’s been over two months since Betty first blipped back.</p><p>He’s been waiting for this moment ever since that first day. They’re sitting at their favorite table in the coffee shop next to her office.</p><p>He looks up from his laptop and takes her in, drinking in every bit of her beauty and natural grace. The words slip from his lips before he can even think about stopping them.</p><p>“Do-Do you maybe want to move back with me?”</p><p>He can tell instantly that she’s not expecting him to ask this. Her head snaps up suddenly, green eyes wide and alert.</p><p>Did he mess this up again? Is this too soon? God, they were doing so well until he had to put his big foot in his stupid mouth.</p><p>He starts to ramble. “I know we’ve only technically been dating again for barely three weeks but I’ve been wanting to ask you that for a while now so I just figured why not just ask? What’s the worst that could happen-”</p><p>She cuts him off before he can babble on any further. “Yes.”</p><p>“What?” He turns to face her so quickly that he nearly falls out of the chair.</p><p>“Yes,” she says again with a smile.</p><p>“Yes?” He asks again dumbly, unable to process her response, fully expecting her to reject him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I love you 3000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for coming on this journey with me! It's finally here -- the happy ending and an overall cheese fest. Hope this was worth it!!</p>
<p>Thank you, as always, to my darling Jana (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks">latenightcoffeetalks</a>) for beta-ing and being a constant source of support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We don't have forever, baby daylight's wasting</em><br/>
<em>You better kiss me before our time has run out</em><br/>
<em>Nobody sees what we see, they're just hopelessly gazing</em><br/>
<em>Oh, baby take me before they turn the lights out</em><br/>
<em>Before our time has run out</em><br/>
<em>Baby love me lights out</em><br/>
<em>In the darkest night hour, I'll search through the crowd</em><br/>
<em>Your face is all that I see, I'll give you everything</em><br/>
<em>Baby love me lights out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“XO” by Beyonce</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I love you 3000 -- Morgan Stark</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>64 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He tastes like a mixture of peppermint and nicotine. Betty’s never been fond of cigarettes but the way that it mixes on Jughead’s tongue turns it into something that is uniquely him. It’s intoxicating and she suddenly feels lightheaded and dizzy, as if she’s drunk on his kiss alone.</p>
<p>His arm comes up to lightly hold the side of her head, coarse fingers entangled in her hair. His touch is both so familiar and so foreign at the same time. All she knows is that she just wants more of it.</p>
<p>However, they are standing in the middle of a sidewalk in public and as much as she wants to melt even further into his arms and his kiss, she knows she can’t. They’re supposed to be taking things slow. So as the next song fades and ends, she pulls back and looks at him.</p>
<p>His eyes are still closed as if he’s savoring the moment. When he finally opens them, the clearness of his blue eyes seem to pierce through her soul and she knows that she couldn’t move away from him right now even if she wanted to. She’s completely at his mercy and at his will.</p>
<p>Jughead leans forward and places a quick and gentle kiss on her lips. She remains frozen, wanting to reach out and pull him back down so she can drink him in further.</p>
<p>But, she doesn’t. Instead, she beams up at him, giving him the biggest smile. He returns it and they continue walking towards the subway, hands and hearts interlaced.</p>
<p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>75 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Betty doesn’t really have a lot of stuff.</p>
<p>She’s only been back for two and a half months so she hasn’t had enough time to accumulate things, especially since the Lodge-Mantle household has pretty much everything and anything she needed. So, when Jughead asks if she wants to move back in with him, she’s ready to go in less than 48 hours.</p>
<p>Betty isn’t exactly sure what Veronica’s reaction will be but she tells her almost immediately when she returns from work that day. When she enters the living room, Veronica is sitting on the sofa, rifling through an old fashion magazine.</p>
<p>“Jughead asked me to move back in with him,” Betty blurts out as she sits down on an armchair across from Veronica.</p>
<p>Veronica’s brown eyes widen as she sets down the magazine on the table. “And, what did you say?”</p>
<p>“I told him yes.”</p>
<p>Betty waits, hesitant and cautious, for Veronica's reaction. When Veronica launches herself into Betty’s unsuspecting arms a moment later, the first thing that she thinks about is how much she’ll miss her. She’ll miss this -- the constant support and kindness the Veronica provides. Yes, they’ll probably still talk every single day but it’s a different level of intimacy when you live together under the same roof.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you guys, B,” Veronica says as she pulls back and sits back down on the couch. “You deserve this. You and Jughead both deserve to be happy and just move on from the trauma of the last few years. Don’t ever think that you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, V. I’m going to miss you guys,” Betty responds, listening to Veronica’s words -- truly hearing them. It’s hard to accept. Her mind starts to race and briefly, she starts to backtrack and doubt her own decision. Is it too soon? It’s only been a little over two months. Maybe they need more time apart?</p>
<p>She pauses for a moment before asking her best friend. “Do you think it’s too soon?”</p>
<p>“No.” Veronica’s answer is immediate. “In every universe, post-Blip, post-Snap, whatever the situation is, you guys are meant to be together. I can say that with full certainty. So no, it’s not too soon.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy, V. With him, I’m just really happy, almost stupidly so. And I don’t know, I still feel this weight and this guilt on my chest. Like, am I allowed to be this happy?”</p>
<p>Veronica nods decisively. “Of course, you are. You just have to let yourself.”</p>
<p>Per usual, her best friend is right.</p>
<p>Betty needs to stop questioning it. It felt so right, to say yes to him, to spend the last few weeks falling back in love with him. That’s what she focuses on. That’s what she wants to think about -- not repercussions, not life-changing decisions, and not obstacles.</p>
<p>She focuses on what centers her and what brings her true happiness -- Jughead Jones.</p>
<p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>The apartment -- <em>their apartment</em> -- is like a time capsule. When she steps in through the door, it’s like she’s transported back to 2018.</p>
<p>She only remembers bits and pieces of the changes that Sabrina made to the place when she moved in. Part of Betty tries to block out that interaction entirely because it doesn’t exactly bring back pleasant associations. Now all of it is gone and there are no changes at all.</p>
<p>She walks into the bedroom for a moment, taking it all in: their queen-sized bed and the same dark grey sheets that were on the bed the day that she got snapped. The calendar hanging on the wall next to her bed is still the one from 2018. It looks creased, like it was perhaps stowed away for a while and got slightly bent in the process. But there it is, still hanging as if it had never been touched or altered.</p>
<p>Betty walks back into the living room.</p>
<p>It looks exactly the same. And she hates it.</p>
<p>Because that’s a lie. This apartment shouldn’t look the way it did in 2018 because it’s not 2018 anymore. She’s changed. Jughead’s changed. Their apartment should change too.</p>
<p>Jughead seems wary as he closes the front door and joins her in the living room, watching her take in the space.</p>
<p>“Is-Is it how you remembered?” he asks carefully.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replies simply, before adding. “I don’t want it to look the same.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>She turns to him with a small smile and then she walks over and wraps her arm around his back, folding her body into his side.</p>
<p>“Let’s change it.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he agrees, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Let’s change it.”</p>
<p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>They end up making a pillow fort on the floor of the living room instead of actually sleeping on the bed which she knows is a little strange.</p>
<p>But she can’t bring herself to sleep in that bed anymore. Not when she knows it doesn’t really belong to her and Jughead. Sabrina has slept there. He’s slept in the bed with Sabrina, probably has done other things in that bed with her that Betty doesn’t want to think about. It just doesn’t feel right to lay in it with Jughead again when she knows all that so she doesn’t.</p>
<p>After they brush their teeth and change into their pajamas, Betty stands at the foot of the bed, contemplating how she wants to voice this to Jughead in a calm, rational way. But she doesn’t need to. As always, he seems to know her better than she knows herself.</p>
<p>He enters the room from the bathroom, sees her standing there, and his decision is immediate. He gathers up the pillows and blanket and moves into the living room, dropping everything onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Let’s make a fort,” he declares.</p>
<p>She giggles and readily agrees, gathering the extra blankets and pillows lying around. She dims the lights and helps him adjust the blanket over the couch so it slopes downward and actually creates an enclosed space. There’s not a ton of room but the two of them couldn’t be bothered by it.</p>
<p>Betty snuggles further into him, resting her head against his strong chest. It’s the first time that they’re doing this -- cuddling and sleeping together, intertwined in one another’s arms. It feels a little bit like coming home, which she supposes she is, in a sense.</p>
<p>As they lie on the carpet together watching a documentary about Iron Man, surrounded by a plentiful amount of snacks, she thinks about how grateful she is to be in this moment with him again.</p>
<p>00000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>76 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The furniture slash home store is surprisingly crowded. As Betty and Jughead weave through the groups of people, hand in hand, she wonders if other people had the same thought and urge to do the same thing. It wouldn’t surprise her.</p>
<p>Out with the old, in with the new -- it’s symbolic.</p>
<p>They walk into the bedroom section. There are rows and rows of beds in the showroom -- all plushly decorated, all way too extravagant than she would ever need or desire. Who needs that many pillows on a bed, anyway? It seems excessive.</p>
<p>She flops down on one. There’s a bubblegum pink comforter and so much lace detailing on the design that it’s actually scratchy when it grazes her skin. She lies back, surrounded by fluffy pillows, and pats the area next to her.</p>
<p>“Join me?” she asks with a smile.</p>
<p>He jumps on the bed next to her and she squeals from the movement as it causes her to bounce up and down a few times.</p>
<p>“The mattress is really soft,” she comments.</p>
<p>“Almost too soft, don’t you think?” he tells her.</p>
<p>He’s right. It is too soft and definitely does not provide enough lumbar support. She turns to him, head resting on her open palm, her arm propped up by her elbow. Leaning in slightly, her breath ghosting over his lips, warm and light, she kisses him.</p>
<p>And he kisses her back. She’s not sure how long they spend wrapped in each other’s arms that day, in the middle of a furniture store’s display, kissing like teenagers in love. It’s almost like she’s rediscovering aspects of their love with him all over again even though it was always there -- a part of him, a part of her. Her elastic heart bends and pulls to match his. She mirrors him like he mirrors her.</p>
<p>They do end up picking a bed, amongst other furniture for their apartment, in between kisses. He pulls her into his body and she stays there, wrapped in his warmth for the entire afternoon.</p>
<p>It’s supposed to be a mundane errand -- shopping for furniture. But even as she does it, with Jughead by her side, she’s so deliriously happy. No one can take this away from her -- not even Thanos or death. Because this moment is everything.</p>
<p>He is everything.</p>
<p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>90 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It starts off innocent.</p>
<p>They finished putting together their new couch about an hour ago. The instructions claimed that it would only take twenty minutes but it ends up taking over two hours. They both collapse onto it, victorious after their eventual project success.</p>
<p>They order Chinese takeout because both of them are too exhausted to cook, eating their dinner on the newly built couch. Jughead puts something on in the background but Betty’s not really watching it even though she stares ahead at the screen.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he bumps her knee with his own, giving her a curious look.</p>
<p>“You okay, Betts?” He takes a bite of the egg roll and sets down his carton of lo mein when she turns to look at him.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she says suddenly. Her green eyes staring intently at him. “I never stopped. I don’t think I can. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you again and I had all these scenarios that I concocted in my head which is so stupid, right? Because I should just tell you. It’s not like it comes as a surprise or anything so I’m telling you-”</p>
<p>He cuts her off and leans forward, closing the space between their bodies and kisses her deeply. She’s not even really processing what’s happening -- that he takes the carton of fried rice from her hands and places it on the coffee table, all the while never breaking the kiss. All she can focus on is the feel of his soft lips against her, so warm and inviting. She melts further into him, letting him pull her onto him easily so she straddles him.</p>
<p>She giggles and he kisses her harder, as if he enjoys eliciting all these noises from her willing body. His hands are everywhere -- in her hair, running lines up and down her back, gripping her bare thighs. She’s only dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a loose t-shirt, one that likely used to belong to him.</p>
<p>There’s no pretense here. She’s just Betty. He’s just Jughead. And, it’s exactly what it should be.</p>
<p>The kisses become harder and filthier. He bites her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, soothing the plump flesh. He tears her shirt over her head and suddenly, she’s naked from the waist up, her body shivering slightly from the sudden lack of clothing. He’s there to warm her up though, protecting her from everything, from the cold, from the world, and sometimes if needed, from himself.</p>
<p>There’s no universe where he wouldn't put her first.</p>
<p>His hands feel rough against her exposed skin and she relishes in the friction. She grinds herself into him further and he growls into her mouth as his fingers trail down to her center, pulling aside the elastic of her sleep shorts as he traces his finger over the fabric of her underwear. His touch is so light, almost teasing.</p>
<p>It’s not enough. It’s too much. How can it be both of these things at the same time?</p>
<p>She hides her face in the crook of his neck as he starts to rub her clit. It’s been so long since they’ve done this. His movements are confident though, like he hasn’t forgotten how to touch her. He pumps a finger into her as he trails kisses down her neck, nipping at her collar bone.</p>
<p>She loves that. He remembers.</p>
<p>His mouth hovers over her breasts and she feels her nipples harden against his hot breath. It takes him all too long to finally cover one breast, sucking it into his mouth, laving his tongue over her sensitive peak. He’s teasing her, drawing out every bit of pleasure and it feels like she might implode from the sensation at any moment. His fingers move faster in and out of her and she knows she’s practically dripping onto him and their new couch. He brings her to her peak and holds her tight as she crashes over the edge, her entire body numb from the pleasure.</p>
<p>Betty feels herself being picked up and carried to their -- definitely their -- new bed. Jughead carefully deposits her on the covers. Her head lolls to the side as she comes down from her high and through a lidded gaze, she sees him divesting himself of all his clothing. He hunches over the bed and her, his index fingers hooking around the side of her shorts and underwear, pulling them down.</p>
<p>She’s not sure why she’s nervous. They’ve had sex a million times before. It’s not like she’s a virgin and this is her first time. But regardless, she feels her body shaking from nerves and she’s hesitant. His body covers hers in an instant and he’s caressing her softly, whispering comforting words into her ear.</p>
<p>She looks up at him, losing herself in his cerulean eyes. Pulling him down, she devours him in another passionate kiss. It soothes her soul and she can feel the nervousness start to melt away, like she’s pulling the certainty and assuredness from his body into hers. She drinks him in -- taking and giving at the same time.</p>
<p>His cock nudges at her thighs and she spreads them, wanting him even closer and deeper -- just more of him, always more.</p>
<p>He groans into their kiss and flips them over suddenly. She’s straddling him, yet again, her green eyes clouded with lust and desire. She reaches down, grabbing his cock firmly, and sinks down in one smooth stroke. Biting her lower lip, she lets the sensation of him inside her again, fully seated, wash over her. Her hips move on their accord and she rides him furiously, not able to hold back or control herself.</p>
<p>She wants to lose control. She’s been so careful with him and their relationship these last three months. Enough of it, just enough.</p>
<p>Her lips lift up so that barely the tip of him is inside her, only to slam her body down on him once again. She repeats this, over and over, until she’s seeing stars in her eyes and he’s gripping her hips so hard that she knows he’s going to leave a mark. Suddenly, his hips tilt and her back is pressed against the mattress, his hot pulsing body vibrating above her.</p>
<p>He drives into her like a man consumed by his basic instincts, fucking her hard. His thrusts are powerful and deep. Her grip on his shoulders tighten and a string of moans escape her mouth as she comes. He holds her hips down, fully sheathed in her when he comes soon after, his release shooting into her, coating her walls.</p>
<p>With labored breaths, he falls into the bed next to her, wiping her sweat coated hair out of her face. He kisses her, so gently.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” he says simply.</p>
<p>The words completely fill all the cracks in her heart and soul, slowly but surely, mending each and every single one.</p>
<p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>120 Days After</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Time passes fluidly, never in a straight line; it fluctuates, expands and contracts. She doesn’t count the days anymore. Her days are not defined by the amount of time it’s been since the Blip. It’s something that fades into the periphery as she gets more and more of her life back again.</p>
<p>Betty sees Veronica pretty much every other day; her best friend insisting on dropping by her office to get lunch. She and Jughead do double dates with her and Reggie frequently. She still has her weekly movie nights with Kevin, filled with all different flavors of popcorn; this week is kettle corn. And most prominently, she and Jughead are good -- really,<em> really</em> good.</p>
<p>She’s tempted to say that it’s gone back to the way it was before but she knows that’s not true. Because they’ve both changed and become different people, a variation of their previous self. It’s for the better. There are still scars but they’re mostly healed by now. She knows, as more time passes, she’ll one day look back on them, knowing they were a part of her past and not her present or future.</p>
<p>They move on, together. Always together.</p>
<p>000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
<p>It’s been an uneventful Thursday.</p>
<p>This week has been a little nutty at work with all the impending deadlines that the end of the week brings so Betty is grateful that it’s almost Friday and the weekend. She finishes chopping the onions, adding them to the pan so they can saute and brown nicely. Then, she adds the garlic and dried herbs and then the fresh tomatoes and sauce.</p>
<p>It’s slowly simmering by the time she hears Jughead unlock the front door and walk in. He’s home later than usual today because of a big meeting with his agent and publisher. She hears him shuffling in the hallway between the front door and the kitchen and she wonders what’s taking him so long. Poking her head around the corner, she sees that he’s pacing like he’s worried or nervous.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” she asks.</p>
<p>His head snaps up and his blue eyes are so clear, vulnerable and fragile. She offers him a reassuring smile, asking him about his day and how the meeting went. His steps are slow and heavy as he perches himself on a stool. He hasn’t answered her yet and she cocks her head to the side, curious as she observes him.</p>
<p>“Juggie, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>He takes in a deep breath and moves into the kitchen so that he’s right in front of her. She drops the wooden spoon back into the pan and smooths her hands over the apron, wiping them at the same time.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he breathes out. He reaches forward and grabs her hands, holding them close to his chest. “I don’t know how I survived when I lost you. When you were snapped, you took a part of me with you, and now that I finally have it back again, I can never let it or you go. I need you by my side, next to me, with me, forever -- from this life to the next. There’s no universe where it’s not you, Betts.”</p>
<p>He starts to kneel down on one leg and she can’t help but audibly gasp before her arms reach out to stop him, pulling him back up so that he’s standing upright in front of her again.</p>
<p>“Don’t kneel,” she tells him. “We’re equals. I want you to ask me this question facing me, not looking up at me.”</p>
<p>He nods lightly, as if acquiescing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a black velvet box and opens it. It’s blinding -- the gleam of the teardrop diamond in a simple platinum setting. “I had a whole speech planned and I think I said most of it but I may have blacked out a bit there so I don’t know-”</p>
<p>She holds a finger to his lips, effectively calming him down and quieting his frenzied speech. “Ask me, Jug.”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth Cooper, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Her response is instantaneous. “Yes, of course, yes.”</p>
<p>His face breaks out into the widest grin. Slipping the ring onto her finger, he lifts her up into the air and places scattered kisses all over her face and neck. She giggles and playfully demands that he set her down but he doesn’t comply.</p>
<p>He holds her so tightly against his chest that it’s hard to breathe. It doesn’t matter. There’s nowhere else in the world where she’d rather be than here.</p>
<p>Her green eyes trace over the elegant curves of the ring -- she’s engaged. He proposed. She knew he was going to propose, all those years ago. And he finally did -- today.</p>
<p>It was worth it all. The Snap. The pain. The loss. The guilt. All of it was worth it to be in this moment with him.</p>
<p>He is her forever love, the keeper of her elastic heart -- the one that bends and molds to take him in, keep him safe, love him for all the rest of her days and beyond.</p>
<p>When he finally pulls away from her, he’s still smiling.</p>
<p>“Uhh, Betts. I think our dinner is burning.”</p>
<p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>